UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD
by ShAnEbiLaSi
Summary: haruka tenoh era ambicioso y avaro, no creia en la navidad, hasta que una noche buena llega el espiritu de su socia setsuna para hacerle cambiar de idea. basado en el popular cuento de charles dickens. como fantasticas secundarias las demas sailors
1. Noche Buena

**Hola cabe aclarar que los personajes no son míos y que no gano nada al hacerlo solo divertirme un poco xD, bueno este fic está basado en el cuento de Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol" o mejor conocido como un cuento de navidad. Con los personajes de sailor moon y de protagonista Haruka Tenoh.**

**Nota: Haruka aquí es hombre no porque algún inconveniente con su género sino porque así puedo tener más manejo con el personaje.**

**Bueno espero que les guste**

* * *

Se veía andar por las calles nevadas de Londres a un alto muchacho de cabello rubio cenizo, este parecía inmune a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Jamás le detuvo nadie en la calle para decirle alegremente: "Querido Tenoh, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cuándo iras a verme?" Ningún mendigo le pedía limosna, ningún niño le preguntaba qué hora era, ningún hombre ni mujer le preguntaron en toda su vida por dónde se iba a tal o cual sitio. Aun los perros de los ciegos parecían conocerle, y cuando le veían acercarse arrastraban a sus amos hacia los portales o hacia las callejuelas, y entonces meneaban la cola como diciendo: "Es mejor ser ciego que tener mal ojo".

¡Pero qué le importaba a Tenoh! Era lo que deseaba: seguir su camino a lo largo de los concurridos senderos de la vida, evitando a toda humana simpatía para conservar la distancia.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio viejo en el cual lucia un letrero en el que se podía leer "TENOH & MEIOH".

Mi socia Setsuna Meoih murió hace siete años era una buena mujer- dijo el alto muchacho- robaba a las viudas y estafaba a los pobres jejeje en su testamento me dejo dinero para pagarle la tumba y le enterré en el mar jajajaja

Empecemos por decir que setsuna había muerto. De ello no cabía la menor duda. Firmaron la partida de su enterramiento el clérigo, el sacristán, el comisario de entierros y el presidente del duelo. También la firmó Tenoh. Y el nombre de Tenoh era prestigioso en la Bolsa, cualquiera que fuese el papel en que pusiera su firma. La vieja meioh estaba tan muerta como el clavo de una puerta.

Tenoh no borró el nombre del vieja Setsuna. Permaneció durante muchos años esta inscripción sobre la puerta del almacén. La casa de comercio se conocía bajo la razón social "tenoh & Meoih". Algunas veces los clientes modernos llamaban a Tenoh Tenoh y otras veces Meoih: pero él atendía por ambos nombres. Todo era lo mismo para él.

¡Oh! Pero Haruka Tenoh era atrozmente tacaño, avaro, cruel, desalmado, miserable, codicioso. Incorregible, duro y esquinado como el pedernal, pero del cual ningún eslabón había arrancado nunca una chispa generosa; secreto y retraído y solitario como una ostra. El frío de su interior le helaba las hermosas facciones. le amorataba la nariz afilada, le arrugaba las mejillas, le enrojecía los ojos, le ponía azules los delgados labios; hablaba astutamente y con voz áspera. Siempre llevaba consigo su temperatura bajo cero; helaba su despacho a su llegada con una sola mirada y no tibiaba el corazón ni aun en navidad.

Al abrir la puerta del lugar vio a su dependiente serena que al verlo entrar se alarmo y se dio la vuelta escondiendo algo tras de ella.

-oh ah ah buenos días señor Haruka- le dijo la joven toda nerviosa.

- serena que haces con ese pedazo de carbón- le dijo fríamente el joven.

- yo solo estaba intentando calentar la tinta- tomando el tintero que estaba sobre la chimenea el cual estaba totalmente congelado.

-bah!! Usaste un trozo la semana pasada!!- dice arrebatándole el pedaso de carbón y tirándolo al suelo- bien ahora a trabajar!!- le dijo este molesto.

La joven se dirigió corriendo hacia su lugar de trabajo y con algo de temor a tener una negativa de su feje se aventuro a preguntarle

Hablando de trabajo sr Haruka mañana es navidad y… me preguntaba si podía tomarme la tarde libre.

Navidad!! Mmm está bien pero te descontare la paga de medio día - le decía mientras sacaba varias bolsas llenas de oro de su saco que acababa de colgar en el perchero.- veamos te pago dos chelines diarios – dijo pensativo.

Dos chelines y un penique sr- dijo la alegre joven

Asi!! Te aumente el sueldo hace tres años.

Si señor cuando empecé a lavarle la ropa.

Está bien serena trabaja mientras reviso los libros, toma aquí tienes más camisas que lavar- agarro una bolsa que llevaba con el y se la aventó a la joven que por el peso al recibirla de fue de espalda cayendo al suelo.

Si señor- quitándose la bolsa de encima y continuar con su trabajo.

Haruka tenía abierta la puerta del despacho para poder vigilar a su dependiente, que en una celda lóbrega y apartada, una especie de cisterna, estaba copiando cartas. Haruka tenía poquísima lumbre, pero la del dependiente era mucho más escasa: parecía una sola ascua; mas no podía aumentarla, porque Haruka guardaba la caja del carbón en su cuarto, y si serena hubiera sido descubierta de nuevo trayendo carbón en la pala, sin duda que su amo habría considerado necesario despedirle. Así, el serena se embozó en la blanca bufanda y trató de calentarse en la llama de la bujía: pero, como no era mujer de gran imaginación: fracasó en el intento.

Vamos a ver cincuenta libras y diez chelines de la señorita lita kino, mas un ochenta por ciento de intereses diario – todo esto lo decía mientras juntaba el dinero en una columna y lo pasaba de mano en mano como si fuera cartas de poker- jejeje dinero!! Dinero!! Dinero!!

-¡Felice Navidad! -gritó una voz alegre.

Era la voz de la sobrina de Haruka, que cayó sobre él con tal precipitación. Que fue el primer aviso que tuvo de su aproximación.

Feliz navidad señorita Hotaru- le contesto serena

Feliz navidad Tio Haruka – le dijo Hotaru

¡Bah! -dijo Haruka -. ¡Tonterías!

la sobrina de Haruka se hallaba tan arrebatado a causa de la carrera a través de la bruma y de la helada, que tenía la cara como una cereza, sus ojos violetas chispeaban y humeaba su aliento, su hermoso cabello negro revuelto por el viento. Traía consigo una corona navideña.

Pero. tío: ¿una tontería la Navidad? -dijo Hotaru-. Seguramente no habrás querido decir eso.

-Que tiene de feliz te diré que es la navidad es un día mas de trabajo y cualquier payaso que diga lo contrario deberían colgarlo de su propio árbol- mientras hablaba las dos jóvenes se iban alejando mas de el abrazándose entre ellas.

Pero señor Haruka la navidad es tiempo de generosidad es tiempo de estar con la familia- le dijo una alegre serena.

Eso son solo tonterías dijo el joven mientras se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo a su despacho.

Pues yo digo feliz navidad tio- le dijo la joven de ojos violetas

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú para estar alegre? ¿Qué razón tienes tú para estar alegre? Eres bastante pobre.

-¡Vamos! -replicó Hotaru alegremente-. ¿Y qué derecho tienes tú para estar triste? ¿Qué razón tienes para estar cabizbajo? Eres bastante rico.

No disponiendo Haruka de mejor respuesta en aquel momento, dijo de nuevo: "¡Bah!" Y a continuación: "¡Tonterías!"

No estés enfadado, tío –dijo Hotaru

¿Cómo no voy a estarlo -replicó el tío- viviendo en un mundo de locos como éste? ¡Feliz Navidad! Solo es una época en que hay que pagar cuentas no teniendo dinero; en que te ves un año más viejo y ni una hora más rico: la época en que, hecho el balance de los libros, ves que los artículos mencionados en ellos no te han dejado la menor ganancia después de una docena de meses desaparecidos? -dijo Haruka con indignación.

Tio Haruka!!- suplico la joven.

¡Hotaru! -repuso secamente-. Celebra la Navidad a tu modo y déjame a mí celebrarla al mío.

Celebrar la Navidad! -repitió La sobrina de Haruka- Pero Tu no la celebras.

Déjame que no la célebre -dijo Haruka- ¡Mucho bien puede hacerte a ti! ¡Mucho bien te ha hecho siempre!

Hay muchas cosas que podían haberme hecho muy bien y que no he aprovechado, me atrevo a decir -replicó Hotaru-. entre ellas la Navidad. Mas estoy segura de que siempre, al llegar esta época, he pensado en la Navidad, aparte la veneración debida a su nombre sagrado y a su origen, como en una agradable época de cariño, de perdón y de caridad; el único día, en el largo almanaque del año, en que hombres y mujeres parecen estar de acuerdo para abrir sus corazones libremente y para considerar a sus inferiores como verdaderos compañeros de viaje en el camino de la tumba y no otra raza de criaturas con destino diferente. Así, pues, tío, aunque tal fiesta nunca ha puesto una moneda de oro o de plata en mi bolsillo, creo que me ha hecho bien y que me hará bien, y digo: ¡Bendita sea!

Bien dicho señorita Hotaru- Serena, en su mazmorra, aplaudió involuntariamente: pero, notando en el acto que había cometido una estupidez, porque al hacerlo apagó el último débil residuo de lumbre para siempre.

SERENA!!QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!- la amonesto Haruka

Solo me estaba calentando las manos señor Haruka – la joven corrió hacia su escritorio pero no se fijo que tropezó con la bolsa de ropa sucia de Haruka haciendo ke callera de bruces al suelo de nuevo, Hotaru la ayudo a levantarse.

Que oiga yo otra de esas manifestaciones -dijo Haruka- y te haré celebrar la Navidad echándote a la calle. Eres de verdad una elocuente oradora -añadió, volviéndose hacía su sobrina-. Me admira que no estés en el Parlamento.

No te enfades, tío Haruka

Mmm y tu a que has venido- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

E venido a darte este corona como obsequio de navidad y a invitarte a que nos acompañes en la cena de navidad.

Vaya- tomo la corona y volvió a ver a la chica con una sonrisa que mas bien parecía mueca- cenaran pavo con salsa de nueces?

Sii- dijo la joven

¿Y habrá pudin de ciruela y mus de limón?- dijo emocionado

Siii también!!

¿ y frutas escarchadas con azúcar?

Siii!! Siii!! Vas a venir?- le pregunto una ilusionada joven.

Haruka dijo que le agradaría verle... Sí, lo dijo. Pero completó la idea, y dijo que antes le agradaría verle... en el infierno.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -gritó Hotaru-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te casaste? -dijo Haruka.

-Porque me enamoré.

-¡Porque te enamoraste! -gruñó Haruka, como si aquello fuese la sola cosa del mundo más ridícula que una alegre Navidad-. ¡Buenas tardes!

-Pero, tío, si nunca fuiste a verme antes, ¿por qué hacer de esto una razón para no ir ahora?

-Buenas tardes -dijo Haruka.

-No necesito nada yuyo: no te pido nada; ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos?

-Buenas tardes --dijo Haruka.

-Lamento de todo corazón encontrarte tan resuelto. Nunca ha habido el más pequeño disgusto entre nosotros. Pero he insistido en la celebración de la Navidad y llevaré mi buen humor de Navidad hasta lo último. Así, ¡Feliz Navidad tío!

-Buenas tardes --dijo Haruka ya cansado.

-¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!

Hotaru salió de la habitación, no obstante, sin pronunciar una palabra de disgusto. Se Detuvo en la puerta exterior para desearle felices Fiestas a Serena, que, aunque tenía frío, era más ardiente que Haruka, pues le correspondió cordialmente.

-Esta es otro que tal -murmuró haruka, que le oyó- una dependiente con dos chelines a la semana, con esposo y con hijos. Hablando de la alegre Navidad. Es para llevarle a un manicomio!!

- feliz navidad!!- volvió a gritar Hotaru desde la puerta.

- bah!! Tonterías!!

- jeje esa Hotaru siempre llena de bondad- rio por lo bajo serena

- si- fue la respuesta escuálida de Haruka- siempre a sido muy peculiar y cabezota.

Serena, al despedir a la sobrina de haruka, introdujo a otros tres visitantes. Eran tres caballeros altos de cabellos largos cada uno con distinto color una de color negro, el otro castaño y el ultimo más pequeño que los otros dos de cabellos grises, simpáticos. y estaban en pie, descubiertos, en el despacho de Haruka.

Tenían en la mano libros y papeles y se inclinaron ante él.

-Tenoh y meioh. Supongo -dijo el caballero de cabello castaño, consultando una lista- ¿Tengo el honor de hablar a Tenoh o a Meoih?

- uhhh clientes- decía mientras se frotaba las manos imaginando que ganaría mas dinero- con el señor Tenoh, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles caballeros?

-Venimos de La Asociación Three Light. En esta alegre época del año, señor Haruka dijo el caballero de cabello negro, tomando una pluma-, es más necesario que nunca que hagamos algo en favor de los desamparados, que en estos días sufren de modo atroz. Muchos miles de ellos carecen de lo indispensable; cientos de miles necesitan alivio, señor.

- ¿para los que?- pregunto Haruka .

- para los pobres señor- dijo el joven de cabello gris.

-¿No hay cárceles? -preguntó Haruka.

-Muchísimas cárceles -dijo el castaño, dejando la pluma.

-¿Y casa de corrección? -interrogó haruka.- ¿Funcionan todavía?

-funcionan, sí, todavía -contestó el caballero-. Quisiera poder decir que no funcionan.

-¿ y la Ley de Pobreza están, pues. en todo su vigor?-- dijo haruka.

-Ambos funcionan continuamente, señor.- contesto el moreno

-¡Oh', tenía miedo. por lo que decías al principio. De que hubiera ocurrido algo que interrumpiese sus útiles servicios -dijo haruka-. Me alegra mucho saberlo.

-Persuadido de que tales instituciones apenas pueden proporcionar cristiana alegría a la mente o bienestar al cuerpo de la multitud -continuó el caballero-, algunos de nosotros nos hemos propuesto reunir fondos para comprar a los pobres algunos alimentos y bebidas y un poco de calefacción. Hemos escogido esta época porque es, sobre todas aquella en que la Necesidad se siente con más intensidad y la Abundancia se regocija. ¿Con cuánto queréis contribuir?

-¡Con nada! -replicó haruka.- si le damos dinero a los pobres pues ya no serán pobres o no?

- pues…- dijo el pequeño joven

- asi nos quedamos sin pobres y ustedes no tendrán que recaudar dinero para ellos, entonces ustedes se quedarían sin trabajo- dramatizando termino diciendo- por favor señores no me piden que los deje sin trabajo y mas en noche buena!!

- entonces va a contribuir?-se aventuro a preguntar el moreno que no entendía nada de lo había pasado- si quiere puede guardar el anonimato.

-Quiero que me dején en paz -dijo haruka-. Puesto que me preguntan lo que quiero, señores, ésa es mi respuesta. Yo no celebro la Navidad. y no puedo contribuir a que se diviertan los vagos; ayudo a sostener los establecimientos de los que he hablado... y que cuestan bastante; y quienes estén mal en ellos, que se vayan a otra parte.

-Si prefieren morir -dijo haruka- es lo mejor que pueden hacer y así disminuirá el exceso de población. Además, y ustedes perdonen, no entiendo de eso.

-Pues.. debería entender -hizo observar el joven de cabello gris algo molesto.

-No es de mi incumbencia -replicó haruka-. Un hombre tiene bastante con preocuparse de sus asuntos y no debe mezclarse en los ajenos. Los míos me absorben por completo. Ahh y llévenle de mi parte esto a los pobres ¡Buenas tardes, señores!- dijo mientras les aventaba en la cara la corona que le había regalado hotaru.

Comprendiendo claramente que sería inútil insistir, los tres caballeros se marcharon.

A donde vamos a llegar serena- dijo con pesadez- trabajas toda tu vida para tener dinero y la gente quiere que lo regales.

Haruka reanudó su tarea con mayor estimación de sí mismo y más animado de lo que tenía por costumbre.

Entretanto, la bruma y la obscuridad se hicieron tan densas, que las gentes marchaban alumbrándose con antorchas, ofreciéndose a marchar delante de los caballos de los coches para mostrarles el camino. La antigua torre de una iglesia, cuya vieja y estridente campana parecía estar siempre espiando a Haruka por una ventana gótica del muro, se hizo invisible, y daba las horas envuelta en las nubes. Resonando después con trémulas vibraciones, como si le castañearan los dientes a aquella elevadísima cabeza. El frío se hizo intenso. En la calle Mayor. En la esquina de la calleja, algunos obreros se hallaban reparando los mecheros de gas y habían encendido una gran hoguera, a la cual rodeaba un grupo de mendigos y chicuelos, calentándose las manos y guiñando los ojos con delicia ante las llamas. El resplandor de las tiendas, donde las ramas de acebo cargadas de frutas brillaban con la luz de las ventanas, ponía tonos dorados en las caras de los transeúntes. Las pollerías y los comercios de comestibles estaban deslumbrantes: era un glorioso espectáculo, ante el cual era casi increíble que los prosaicos principios de ajuste y venta tuvieran algo que hacer.

Un joven se detuvo ante la puerta de haruka para obsequiarle por el ojo de la cerradura con una canción de Navidad; pero no había hecho más que empezar:

"Bendiga Dios, alegre caballero; que nada pueda nunca disgustarlo..."

cuando haruka cogió la regla con tal decisión, que el cantor corrió lleno de miedo. Abandonando el ojo de la cerradura para correr por las heladas calles.

Mientras serena trataba de calentarse con una pequeña lámpara y somplando sus manos para generar calor, en eso sonó el reloj cucú que colgaba de una pared. Por fin llegó la hora de cerrar el despacho pensó serena.cerro el libro donde estaba trabajando y apenas estaba por pararse cuando escucho la voz de su jefe

Mmm nos minutos adelantado- dijo mientras veía su reloj, al escucharlo serena se quedo quieta en su lugar- olvida esos dos minutos puedes irte.- De mala gana se alzó haruka de su asiento y tácitamente aprobó la actitud de serena en su cuchitril, quien inmediatamente apagó su luz y se puso el sombrero.

Ohhh gracias señor- dándole una enorme sonrisa- muy amable.

Déjate de cursiladas y vete ya, Supongo que necesitaréis todo el día de mañana -dijo haruka.

Si no hay inconveniente, señor.

Pues sí hay inconveniente -dijo haruka- y no es justo. Si por ello te descontara media corona, pensarías que te perjudicaba. ¿Pero estoy obligado a pagarla?

El dependiente sonrió lánguidamente.

Sin embargo -dijo haruka- no piensas que me perjudico pagando el sueldo de un día por no trabajar

Solo ocurre una vez al año señor Haruka.

¡Una pobre excusa para morder en el bolsillo de uno todos los días veinticinco de diciembre! -dijo haruka. abrochándose la gabardina hasta el cuello- Venir lo más temprano posible pasado mañana.

Oohh gracias!!-

serena agarro la bolsa de ropa sucia de Haruka y salió por la puerta pero antes deseándole feliz navidad. Haruka salió gruñendo. Cerró el despacho en un instante, y el dependiente, con los largos extremos de su bufanda blanca colgando hasta más abajo de la cintura pues no tenía de abrigo, bajó veinte veces un resbaladero en Cornhill, al final de una calle llena de muchachos para celebrar la Nochebuena hasta que se cayó en un intento se levanto sacudió la nieve de su trasero y luego salió corriendo hacia su casa de Camden-Town, para jugar a la gallina ciega.


	2. El Espectro de Setsuna

Haruka llego hasta su casa. Era ésta vieja y bastante lúgubre; sólo haruka vivía en ella. La calle era tan obscura. Que el mismo haruka, que la conocía piedra por piedra, se veía obligado a cruzarla a tientas. La niebla y la helada se agolpaban de tal modo ante la negra entrada de la casa.

Hay que advertir que no había absolutamente nada de particular en el llamador de la puerta, salvo que era de gran tamaño, hay que hacer notar también que haruka lo había visto, de día y de noche, durante toda su residencia en aquel lugar, y también que poseía tan poca cantidad de lo que se llama fantasía como cualquier otro hombre de la ciudad de Londres. Teniendo también en cuenta que haruka no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a setsuna desde que aquella tarde hizo mención de los siete años transcurridos desde su muerte. Y ahora, que me explique alguien, si puede, cómo sucedió que haruka, al meter la llave en la cerradura, vio en el llamador -sin ninguna mágica influencia-. no un llamador, sino la cara de setsuna.

La cara de setsuna. No era una sombra, como los demás objetos de la calle, estaba iluminada por una luz. No aparecía colérica ni feroz, sino que miraba a haruka como ella acostumbraba: se agitaban curiosamente sus cabellos, como ante un soplo de aire y sus ojos, aunque se hallaban abiertos por completo, estaban absolutamente inmóviles. Todo eso, y su palidez, le hacían horrible.

Haruka creyendo que todo era una ilusión cerró sus ojos y al abrirlo vio que el llamador era otra vez este. Decir que no se sintió inquieto o que su sangre no experimentó una terrible sensación, desconocida desde la infancia, sería mentir. Pero llevó la mano a la llave que había abandonado.

Entro en su hogar se detuvo con algo de miedo antes de cerrar la puerta, y miró detrás de ella con desconfianza, esperando encontrar otra vez la cara de setsuna pegada en la parte exterior pero no había nada sobre la puerta, excepto los tornillos y tuercas que sujetaban el llamador, por lo cual exclamó: "¡Bah, bah!". y la cerró de golpe. Cruzó el zaguán y empezó a subir la escalera lentamente, solo siendo alumbrado su paso por una pequeña vela. La obscuridad es barata y por eso agradaba a Haruka. Pero antes de cerrar la pesada puerta, registró las habitaciones para ver si todo estaba en orden; precisamente deseaba hacerlo, porque seguía en él el recuerdo de aquella cara.

La salita, el dormitorio, el cuarto de trastos, todo estaba normal. Nadie debajo de la mesa, nadie debajo del sofá; Nadie debajo de la cama; nadie en el gabinete; nadie dentro de la bata, que colgaba de la pared en actitud sospechosa. El cuarto de los trastos, como siempre. El viejo guardafuegos, los zapatos viejos, el lavabo de tres patas y un atizador.

Enteramente satisfecho, cerró la puerta y echó la llave, dándole dos vueltas, lo cual no era su costumbre. Asegurado así. Contra toda sorpresa, se quitó la corbata, se puso la bata, las pantuflas y el gorro de dormir, y se sentó delante del fuego para tomar su cena.

Era en verdad un fuego insignificante: nada para noche tan cruda.Se Vio obligado a arrimarse a él todo lo posible, cubriéndolo, para poder extraer la más pequeña sensación de calor de tal puñado de combustible. El hogar era viejo, construido por algún comerciante holandés mucho tiempo antes, y pavimentado con extraños ladrillos holandeses, que representaban escenas de las Escrituras. No obstante, aquella cara de setsuna, muerta siete años antes; llegaba como la vara del antiguo Profeta y hacía desaparecer todo. Si cada uno de los. Pulidos ladrillos hubiera estado en blanco, con virtud para presentar sobre su superficie alguna figura proveniente de los fragmentados pensamientos de haruka, habría aparecido una copia de la cabeza de setsuna sobre todos ellos.

-¡tonterías! -dijo haruka, y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

Después de algunos paseos, volvió a sentarse. Al recostarse en la silla, su mirada fue a tropezar con una campanilla, una campanilla que no se utilizaba. colgada en la habitación. y que comunicaba para algún servicio olvidado, con un cuarto del piso más alto del edificio. Con gran admiración, y con extraño e inexplicable temor, vio que la campanilla empezaba a oscilar. Oscilaba tan suavemente al principio, que apenas producía sonido; pero pronto sonó estrepitosamente y lo mismo hicieron todas las campanillas de la casa. Duro medio minuto, un minuto, mas a haruka le pareció una hora. Las campanillas dejaron de sonar como habían empezado: todas a la vez. A aquel estrépito siguió un ruido rechinante, que venía de la parte más profunda, como si alguien arrastrase una pesada cadena sobre los toneles del sótano del vinatero. Entonces recordó haruka haber oído que los espectros que se aparecían en las casas se presentaban arrastrando cadenas.

La puerta del sótano se abrió con estrépito y luego se oyó el ruido con mucha mayor claridad en el piso de abajo: después el joven oyó que el ruido subía por la escalera: después, que se dirigía derechamente hacia su puerta.

-tonterías, nada más! -dijo haruka-. No quiero pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, cambió de color cuando, sin detenerse, el Espectro pasó a través de la pesada puerta y entró en la habitación ante sus ojos. Cuando entró, la moribunda llama de la vela dio un salto, como si gritara: "¡La conozco!· ¡Es el espectro de Meioh!", y volvió a caer.

La misma cara, exactamente la misma. setsuna, con sus cabellos largos, su traje habitual. La cadena que arrastraba llevaba alrededor de la cintura; era larga y estaba sujeta a ella como una cola, y se componía (pues haruka la observó muy de cerca) de cajas de caudales, llaves, candados, libros comerciales, documentos y fuertes bolsillos de acero. Su cuerpo era transparente, de modo que Haruka podía ver a través de ella.

haruka había oído decir muchas veces que setsuna no tenía entrañas; pero nunca lo había creído hasta entonces.

No, ni aun entonces lo creía. Aunque miraba al Fantasma de parte a parte y le veía en píe delante de él, aunque sentía la escalofriante influencia de sus ojos fríos como la muerte, y comprobaba aún el tejido del pañuelo que le rodeaba la cabez, el cual no había observado antes, se sentía aún incrédulo y luchaba contra sus sentidos.

-¿Quién eres? -dijo haruka, cáustico y frío como siempre-. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- pregúntame quien fui - contestó la voz de setsuna, pues tal era, sin duda.

-¿Quién fuiste pues? -dijo haruka, alzando la voz.

-En vida fui tu socia, Setsuna Meoih.

- ¿setsuna eres tú?- le dijo aun dudando de que fuera su socia.

-¿No crees en mí? -preguntó el Espectro.

-No -contestó haruka.

-¿Qué evidencia deseas de mi existencia real, además de la de tus sentidos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué dudas de tus sentidos?

-Porque lo más insignificante -dijo haruka- les hace impresión. El más ligero trastorno del estómago les hace fingir. Tal vez eres un trozo de carne que no he digerido, un poco de mostaza, una miga de queso, un pedazo de patata poco cocida. Hay más de guiso que de tumba en ti, quien quiera que seas.

Haruka no tenía mucha costumbre de hacer chiste. Lo cierto es que procuraba mostrar agudeza como medio de distraer su propia atención y ahuyentar su terror, pues la voz del Espectro le trastornaba hasta la médula de los huesos.

Entonces el Espíritu lanzó un grito espantoso y sacudió su cadena con un ruido tan terrible, que haruka tuvo que apoyarse en la silla para no caer desmayado. Pero mayor fue su espanto cuando el Fantasma, quitándose la venda que le ceñía la frente, como si notara demasiado calor dejó caer su mandíbula inferior sobre el pecho. Haruka cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¡Perdón! -exclamó-. Terrible aparición, ¿por qué me atormentas?

-Haruka recuerdas que en vida robaba a las viudas y estafaba a los pobres

Si y todo en un mismo día tenias mucho talento setsuna- el fantasma inflo el pecho de orgullo pero de repente recapacito y grito.

Nooo hice mal y como castigo tengo que cargar con estas cadenas toda la eternidad - El Espectro lanzó otro grito y sacudió la cadena, retorciéndose las manos espectrales.

Estas encadenada -dijo haruka temblando-. Dime por qué.

Llevo la cadena que forjé en vida -replicó el Espectro-. La hice eslabón a eslabón, metro a metro; la ciño a mi cuerpo por mi libre voluntad y por mi libre voluntad la usare por el resto de la eternidad. No hay esperanza estoy perdida.

Haruka temblaba cada vez más.

Y lo mismo te pasara a ti Haruka Tenoh- decía el espectro señalándolo-¿O quieres saber -prosiguió el Espectro- el peso y la longitud de la cadena que tendrás que soportar? Era tan larga y tan pesada como ésta hace siete Nochebuenas. Desde entonces la ha aumentado. y es una cadena tremenda.

Haruka vio al suelo alrededor del Espectro. Creyendo encontrarle rodeado por unas cincuenta o sesenta brazas de férreo cable; pero nada pudo ver.

No no ayudame setsuna – suplicaba Haruka.

Al oír esto. el Espectro lanzó otro grito, haciendo rechinar .la cadena de modo espantoso en el sepulcral silencio de la noche.

-Oídme -gritó el Espectro-. Mi tiempo va a acabarse.

-Bueno -dijo haruka-. Pero no me mortifiques, setsuna, te lo suplico!

-Lo que no me explico es que haya podido aparecer ante ti como una sombra que puedes ver, cuando he permanecido invisible a tu lado durante días y días.

No era una idea agradable. haruka se estremeció y se enjugó el sudor de la frente.

-Eso no es lo que menos me aflige -continuó el Espectro-. He venido esta noche a advertiros que aun puedes tener esperanza de escapar a tu destino fatal: una esperanza que yo te proporcionaré.

-Siempre fuiste una buena amiga mía -dijo haruka-. Gracias.

-esta noche vendrán a visitarte -continuó el Espectro de setsuna- tres Espíritus.

El rostro de haruka se alargó casi tanto como lo había hecho el del Espectro.

Escuchalos, haz lo que digan o tus cadenas serán peores que las mias.

¿Es ésa la esperanza de que hablabas setsuna? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Esa.

Yo... yo preferiría no verlos -dijo haruka.

Sin su vista -replicó el setsuna- no podras evitar la senda que yo sigo. Esperad al primero mañana, cuando la campana anuncie la una.

¿No podría recibir a todos de una vez, para terminar antes? -insinuó haruka.

NO, por tu bien, de recordar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Dichas tales palabras, el Espectro tomó su pañuelo de encima de la mesa y se lo ciñó alrededor de la cabeza, como antes. haruka conoció en el agudo sonido que hicieron los dientes al juntarse las mandíbulas por medio de aquel vendaje. Se aventuró a levantar los ojos y encontró a su visitante sobrenatural mirándole de frente, en actitud erguida, con su cadena alrededor del brazo. ,

La aparición fue apartándose de haruka hacia atrás, y a cada paso que daba, se abría la ventana un poco, de modo que cuando el Espectro llegó a ella estaba de par en par. Hizo señas al joven para que se acercara, y éste obedeció. Cuando estuvieron a dos pasos uno de otro, el espectro de setsuna levantó una mano, advirtiendole que no se acercara más. Y este se detuvo.

No tanto por obediencia como por sorpresa y temor, pues, al levantar la mano el Espectro, advirtió ruidos confusos en el aire, incoherentes gemidos de desesperación, lamentos indeciblemente pesarosos y gritos de arrepentimiento. El Espectro, después de escuchar un momento, se unió al canto fúnebre y salió flotando en la helada y obscura noche.

Adiós Harukaaaa adiós!!- fue lo ultimo que le escucho decir a setsuna.

Haruka se dirigió a la ventana, pues se moría de curiosidad. Miró afuera.

El aire estaba lleno de fantasmas, que vagaban de aquí para allá en continuo movimiento y gemían sin detenerse. Todos llevaban cadenas como la del espectro de setsuna, algunos (tal vez gobernantes culpables) estaban encadenados en grupo; ninguno tenía libertad. A muchos los había conocido haruka cuando vivían. Si tales fantasmas se desvanecieron en la niebla, o la niebla los amortajó, no podría decirlo. Pero ellos y sus voces sobrenaturales se perdieron juntos, y la noche volvió a ser como cuando llegó a su casa.

Cerró la ventana y examinó la puerta por donde había entrado el Espectro. Estaba cerrada con dos vueltas de llave, como él la cerró con sus propias manos, y los cerrojos sin señal de violencia. Intentó decir "¡tonterías!", pero se detuvo a la primera sílaba. Y hallándose muy necesitado de reposo, por la emoción que había sufrido, o por las fatigas del día, o por haber visto el Mundo Invisible, o por la abrumadora conversación del Espectro, o por lo avanzado de la hora, se tendió resueltamente en el lecho y al instante se quedó dormido.


	3. El primero de los 3 espiritus

Cuando haruka despertó, había tanta obscuridad que, al mirar desde la cama, apenas podía distinguir la transparente ventana de las opacas paredes del dormitorio. Se Hallaba haciendo esfuerzos para atravesar la obscuridad con sus ojos verdes. Cuando el reloj de la iglesia vecina dio cuatro campanadas que significaban otros tantos cuartos. Entonces escuchó para saber la hora.

Con gran admiración suya, la pesada campana pasó de seis campanadas a siete. y de siete a ocho y así sucesivamente hasta doce; y se detuvo. ¡Las doce! Eran más de las dos cuando se acostó. El reloj andaba mal. Algún pedazo de hielo debía haberse introducido en la máquina. ¡Las doce!

Tocó el resorte de su reloj de repetición para rectificar aquella hora equivocada. Su rápida pulsación sonó doce veces, y se detuvo.

-¡Vaya -dijo haruka- no es posible que yo haya dormido un día entero y aun parte de otra noche! A no ser que todo lo ocurrido fuera una pesadilla.

Como la idea era alarmante. Se alejó de la cama y a tientas dirigiéndose a la ventana. Tuvo necesidad de frotar el vidrio con la manga de la bata para quitar la escarcha y conseguir ver algo, aunque pudo ver muy poco. Todo lo que pudo distinguir fue que aun había espesísima niebla, que hacía un frío exagerado y que no se percibía el ruido de la gente yendo y viniendo en continua agitación, como si la noche, ahuyentando al luciente día, se hubiera posesionado del mundo.

Haruka se acostó de nuevo, y pensó, y pensó, cuanto más pensaba, se sentía más perplejo, y cuanto más se esforzaba para no pensar, más pensaba. El Espectro de setsuna le molestaba de modo extraordinario. Cuantas veces intentaba convencerse, después de reflexionar, de que todo era un sueño, su imaginación volvía, como un resorte que se deja de oprimir, a su primera posición y le presentaba el mismo problema que resolver ¿era un sueño o no?

Permaneció haruka en este estado hasta que la campana dio tres cuartos y entonces recordó, estremeciéndose, que setsuna le había anunciado una visita para cuando la campana diese la una. Determinó estar despierto hasta que pasara la hora y considerando que le era más difícil dormir que alcanzar el cielo, quizás era ésta la más prudente determinación que podía tomar.

Los quince minutos eran tan largos, que más de una vez pensó que se había adormecido sin darse cuenta y por ello no había oído el reloj. Por fin resonó en su atento oído.

¡Tin, tan!

-Y cuarto -dijo haruka, contando. ¡Tin, tan!

-Y media -dijo haruka. ¡Tin, tan!

-Menos cuarto -dijo haruka. ¡Tin, tan! .

-¡La hora señalada -dijo haruka, triunfalmente- y sin novedad!

Habló antes de que sonara la última campana, lo cual hizo dando una profunda, pesada, melancólica. La luz inundó el dormitorio al instante y se descorrieron las cortinas de su cama.

Fueron descorridas por una mano invisible. No las cortinas que tenía a los pies ni las cortinas que tenía a la espalda, sino las que tenía delante de la cara. Las cortinas se descorrieron, y Haruka se sobresalto, medio se incorporó y se halló frente a frente del sobrenatural visitante al que daban paso tan cerca de él como yo lo estoy de ustedes, y yo me encuentro espiritualmente junto a su codo.

Era una joven..., una adolecente mejor dicho. Su cabello, que le colgaba alrededor del cuello y por la espalda, era rubio como un rayo de sol, era hermosa y la piel era delicadísima. Los brazos eran largos blancos como la leche y lo mismo las manos. Las piernas y los pies que eran perfectos, los llevaba desnudos, como los miembros superiores. Vestía una túnica del blanco más puro y le ceñía la cintura una luciente faja de hermoso brillo. Empuñaba una rama fresca de verde acebo y, contrastando singularmente con este emblema del invierno, llevaba el vestido salpicado de flores estivales. Pero lo más extraño de ella era que de lo alto de su cabeza brotaba un surtidor de brillante luz clara, que todo lo hacía visible; y para ciertos momentos en que no fuese oportuno hacer uso de él, llevaba un gran apagador en forma de gorro, que entonces tenía bajo el brazo.

-¿eres el Espíritu cuya llegada me han predicho? -preguntó haruka.

-Lo soy.

La voz era suave y dulce, pero extraordinariamente baja, como si en vez de estar tan cerca de él, se hallase a gran distancia.

-¿Quién eres, pues?

-hola!! Soy mina Aino mucho gusto- tomándole la mano y sacudiéndola efusivamente dedicándole una gran sonrisa, hasta que vio la cara de sorpresa de Haruka y se separo de el adoptando una pose seria - Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

-¿Pasada hace mucho? -inquirió haruka, observándola con gran interés.- pensé que serias más alta- le dijo pedantemente.

- como!! –la joven se le acerco con su puño al aire y sus ojos destellaban fuego-como te atreves, escucha Haruka si la altura se midiera por la bondad no serias tan alto que una monta de polvo!!

Haruka la ignoro y dio un bostezo se acomodo en su cama dándole la espalda

La bondad no sirve de nada en este mundo- dijo Haruka.

Como te atreves – molesta al ser ignorada, al hablar extendió su potente mano y le cogió nuevamente por el brazo. .

-Levántate es hora de irse

- pues vete.

El puño, aunque suave como una mano femenina, no se podía resistir. Se levantó, pero advirtiendo que el Espíritu se dirigía hacia la ventana. Habría sido inútil para haruka hacerle ver que el tiempo y la hora no eran a propios para pasear, que su cama estaba caliente y el termómetro marcaba muchos grados bajo cero; que estaba muy ligeramente vestido con las pantuflas, la bata y el gorro de dormir, y que pescaría un resfriado. Mina abrió la ventana y una fuerte ráfaga entro por ella, Haruka se abrazo así mismo por el frio.

Espíritu ¿qué estás haciendo?

Vamos a visitar tu pasado.

Yo… yo no puedo salir por ahí, soy mortal y puedo caerme.

Tu agárrate a mi cintura- la joven sintió la mano del chico colocarse un poco mas debajo de esta haciendo que se pusiera roja como tomate- ¡¡te dije que de mi cintura no de mi trasero!!

Ohh lo siento- dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta que hizo poner la cara de la joven más roja si se podía.

Después que se le quito el tono rojo de las mejillas pasaron a través de la ventana y se encontraron en un amplio camino, con campos a un lado y al otro. La ciudad había se desvanecido por completo. La obscuridad y la bruma se habían desvanecido con ella, pues hacía un claro y frío día de invierno y el suelo se hallaba cubierto de nieve.

¡Dios mío! -dijo haruka, cruzando las manos y mirando a su alrededor-. En este sitio me crié. Aquí transcurrió mi infancia.

Mina lo miró con benevolencia. Notaba que mil aromas que flotaban en el aire guardaban relación con mil pensamientos, y esperanzas, y alegrías, y cuidados, por espacio de mucho, mucho tiempo olvidados.

-te tiemblan los labios -dijo Mina-. ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en la mejilla?

haruka balbuceó, que era un grano, y dijo a mina que lo condujera a donde quisiera.

-¿Recuerdas el camino? -preguntó mina.

-¿Recordarlo? -gritó haruka, con vehemencia-. Lo recorrería con los ojos cerrados.

-Es extraño que no lo hayas olvidado durante tantos años -hizo observar el Espectro-. Sigamos adelante.

Siguieron a lo largo del camino. Haruka reconocía las entradas de las casas, los postes, los árboles, hasta el pueblecito, que aparecía a lo lejos, con su puente, su iglesia y su ondulante río. Veían algunos afelpados caballitos que trotaban montados por muchachos, quienes llamaban a otros chiquillos que iban en carros del país, guiados por agricultores. Todos aquellos muchachos iban muy alegres y se aclamaban mutuamente, hasta que los campos estuvieron tan llenos de armonioso júbilo, que el aire reía al oírlo.

-No son más que sombras de las cosas pasadas-dijo mina-. No se dan cuenta de nosotros.

Los alegres viajeros se acercaban, y conforme fueron llegando, haruka los conocía y nombraba a cada uno. ¿Por qué se alegró extraordinariamente al verlos? ¿Por qué sus fríos ojos resplandecieron y su corazón brincó al verlos pasar? ¿Por qué se sintió lleno de alegría cuando los oyó desearse mutuamente felices fiestas al separarse en los atajos y en los cruces, para marchar a sus respectivas casas? ¿Qué era la Navidad para haruka?!Nada de Navidad! ¿Qué bien le había hecho a él?

-La escuela no está completamente desierta -dijo mina-. Queda en ella todavía un niño solitario, abandonado por sus amigos.

Haruka dijo que le conocía. Y sollozó.

Dejaron el camino real, entrando en una conocida calle, y pronto llegaron a una casa de toscos ladrillos rojos. Era una casa amplia, las espaciosas dependencias se usaban poco, sus paredes estaban húmedas y mohosas, sus ventanas rotas y sus puertas podridas. Las gallinas cloqueaban y se pavoneaban en las cuadras y las cocheras, y los cobertizos se hallaban asolados por las hierbas. Ni había en el interior más huellas de su antiguo estado; pues, al entrar en el sombrío zaguán, y al mirar a través de las puertas de muchas habitaciones, se las veía pobremente amuebladas, frías y solitarias.

Atravesaron Mina y Haruka la sala y dirigiéndose a una puerta de la parte trasera de la casa. Se Mostraba abierta ante ellos y descubría una habitación larga; desnuda y melancólica, a cuya desnudez contribuían hileras de bancos y mesas, en una de las cuales se hallaba un niño solitario, leyendo cerca de un poco de lumbre. Haruka se sentó en un banco y lloró al verse retratado en aquel niño, olvidado, abandonado, como acostumbró a verse en su infancia.

Ni un eco latente en la casa, ni un chillido o un rumor de pelea entre los ratones detrás de las paredes, ni un suspiro entre las ramas sin hojas de un álamo, ni un chasquido de la lumbre, que al caer sobre el corazón de haruka con suavizadora influencia, dieran libre paso a sus lágrimas.

El Espíritu le tocó en un brazo y señaló hacia su imagen infantil atenta a la lectura. Después, con una rapidez de transición muy extraña en su carácter habitual, dijo lleno de piedad por la imagen de sí mismo: "¡Pobre muchacho!", y volvió a llorar.

-Quisiera... -murmuró, llevándose la mano al bolsillo y mirando a su alrededor, después de enjugarse los ojos con la manga- pero es demasiado tarde.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó el Espíritu.

-De nada -dijo Haruka.- De nada. Había en mi puerta, la última noche un muchacho cantando una canción de Navidad y me agradaría haberle dado alguna cosa eso es todo.

El Espectro sonrió pensativamente y agitó una mano, al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Veamos otra Navidad.

A estas palabras, la figura infantil de haruka creció y la habitación se hizo algo más obscura y más sucia. Se contrajeron los entrepaños, se agrietaron las ventanas, desprendiéndose del techo fragmentos de yeso y en su lugar aparecieron las vigas desnudas; pero haruka no supo acerca de cómo ocurrió todo esto más de lo que ustedes saben. Solamente supo que todo había ocurrido así, sin violencia, que él se hallaba allí, otra vez solitario, pues todos los demás muchachos ya se habían marchado a sus casas para celebrar aquellos alegres días de fiesta.

Ahora no estaba leyendo. Sino paseando arriba y abajo desesperadamente. Haruka miró a mina y moviendo tristemente la cabeza, lanzó una ojeada ansiosa hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió, y una niña mucho más joven que el muchacho, se precipitó dentro y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándole repetidas veces, se dirigió a él llamándole "hermano querido".

-He venido para llevarte a casa, hermano querido -dijo la niña, palmoteando e inclinándose a fuerza de reír-, ¡Para llevarte a casa, a casa, a casa!

-¿A casa, pequeña? -replicó el muchacho.

-¡Sí! -dijo la niña, rebosando alegría-. A casa, para que estés con nosotros siempre, siempre. Papá es mucho más cariñoso que nunca y nuestra casa se parece al cielo. Me habló tan dulcemente una noche cuando iba a acostarme, que no tuve miedo de pedirle una vez más que te permitiera volver a casa: me dijo que sí y me envió en un coche a buscarte. Tú serás un hombre -dijo la niña, abriendo mucho los ojos- y nunca volverás aquí; por lo pronto, vamos a estar juntos todos los días de Navidad y a pasar las horas más alegres del mundo.

-Eres ya una mujer, pequeña Fanny -exclamó el muchacho.

Ella se echó a reír, tratando de acariciarle la cabeza pero como era muy pequeña y no alcanzaba, se echó a reír de nuevo y le abrazó; poniéndose en las puntas de los pies. Luego empezó a tirar de él, con afán infantil, hacía la puerta y él, nada disgustado por ello, la acompañaba.

-Siempre fue una criatura delicada, a quien el simple aliento puede marchitar -dijo el Espectro- pero tenía un gran corazón.

-Sí que lo tenía -gritó haruka-. Tienes razón. No se puede negar, Espíritu. ¡Dios la cuide!

-Murió siendo mujer -dijo mina- y creo que tuvo hijos.

-Una niña -replicó Haruka.

-Cierto -dijo el Espectro-. i tu sobrina!

Haruka parecía intranquilo, y contestó brevemente:

-Sí.


	4. El Viejo Fezziwig

**Hola aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, este capitulo esta dedicado a isa1181 que gracias a su comentario me animo a seguir esta historia bueno los dejo leer xD**

Aunque en aquel momento todo se volvió oscuro acababan de dejar la escuela tras sí y se hallaban entonces en las concurridas calles de una ciudad, donde fantásticos transeúntes iban y venían, donde fantásticos carros y coches pasaban por el camino y donde había todo el movimiento y todo el tumulto de una ciudad verdadera. Se comprendía perfectamente, por el aspecto de las tiendas, que otra vez era la época de Navidad, pero era de noche y las calles estaban alumbradas.

Mina se detuvo a la puerta de Cierto almacén y preguntó a haruka si lo conocía.

-¡Conocerlo! -contestó el aludido-. Aquí fui aprendiz.

Entraron a la vista de un anciano con una peluca de las usadas en el país de Gales sentado tras un pupitre tan alto que si el caballero hubiera tenido dos pulgadas más de estatura habría tropezado con la cabeza en el techo. Haruka gritó excitadísimo:

-¡Si es el anciano Fezziwig! ¡Bendito sea Dios! ¡Es Fezziwig, vuelto a la vida! Nunca he trabajado más para un hombre tan bueno.

El anciano Fezziwig dejó la pluma y miró el reloj, que marcaba las siete. Se frotó las manos, se ajustó el amplio chaleco, se echó a reír francamente, recorriéndole la risa todo el cuerpo, y gritó con una voz agradable, suave, y jovial:

-¡Haruka! ¡Dick!

La imagen de haruka, que ya era un hombre joven; entró alegremente acompañada por la de otro aprendiz.

-¡Dick Wilkins, no hay duda! -dijo haruka al Espectro-. Sí, es él, me tenía verdadero afecto. ¡Pobre Díck! ¡Cuánto le quería yo!

-¡Vamos, muchachos! -dijo Fezziwig-. No se trabaja más esta noche. Es Nochebuena, Dick. Es Nochebuena, Haruka. Cerremos la tienda -gritó el anciano, dando una palmada.

En un momento a otro todos los muebles desaparecieron como si fuesen retirados de la vida pública para siempre, se barrió y se regó el piso, se encendieron las lámparas, el combustible sobre el fuego, y el almacén se convirtió en un salón de baile cómodo, caliente, seco y brillante, que desearías ver en una noche de invierno.

Entró un violinista con un cuaderno de música y colocandose sobre el alto pupitre, hizo de él una orquesta y empezó a rascar el violín, que dejo en las nubes a Haruka pensando que tenia alucinaciones porque estaba viendo a un ángel. Entró la señora Fezziwig, toda sonrisas. Entraron las tres señoritas Fezziwig, radiantes y adorables, entraron los seis jóvenes cuyos corazones sufrían por ellas. Entraron todos los muchachos y muchachas empleados en la casa. Alrededor de veinte personas bailaban al compas de la música.

Mira ahí estoy yo- dijo Haruka señalando a un apuesto joven que estaba solo en una esquina.

Si antes que te convirtieras en un ser miserable consumido por la avaricia- le dijo mina

Nadie es perfecto- Haruka volteo hacia los músicos viendo especialmente a la violinista y dio un fuerte suspiro- ahh mira ahí está la hermosa Michiru.

Se detuvo la música y la violinista salió al encuentro del joven Tenoh

- Haruka!!- lo saludo la hermosa joven, parando de repente su andar.

- este sii… siii Michiru- le dijo el nervioso joven acercándose hacia ella.

La joven le tomo la mano y lo acerco más hacia ella diciéndole con una dulce voz

Haruka ten los ojos cerrados, los labios preparados y bésame que estamos debajo del muérdago- la joven cerro sus ojos mientras su cara se iba acercando a la del joven, hasta tocar sus labios en una suave caricia.

Haruka se puso rojo como un tomate y parecía lejos de ahí, la joven violinista soltó una risita encantadora y tomo de la mano a Haruka y lo llevo a bailar.

Haruka sonrió con melancolía al recordar que había pasado.

- ahhh recuerdo lo mucho que la amaba- dijo Haruka poniendo su mano en su corazón, hasta que la voz de mina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Me queda muy poco tiempo -hizo observar el Espíritu-. ¡Hay que apresurarnos!

Tal exclamación no iba dirigida a haruka ni a nadie que estuviera presente, pero produjo un efecto inmediato. De nuevo haruka se contempló a sí mismo. Tenía más edad. Estaba en la primavera de la vida. Su cara no tenía las ásperas y rígidas apariencias de los últimos años, pero empezaba a mostrar las señales de la preocupación y de la avaricia. Había en sus ojos una movilidad ardiente, voraz, inquieta, que mostraba la pasión que había arraigado en él y donde haría sombra el árbol que empezaba a crecer.

No estaba solo, sino sentado junto a una hermosa joven con su cabello suelto al viento que imitaba el color y el vaivén de las olas del mar, sus ojos azules como la profundidad del océano se veían tristes, aquella joven era Michiru kaioh aquella violinista de la fiesta del viejo Fezziwig.

-Poco importa -decía ella dulcemente- Para ti, muy poco. Me ha desplazado otro ídolo.

-¿Qué ídolo te ha desplazado? -preguntó él.

-Un ídolo de oro.

-He ahí la justicia del mundo -dijo haruka-. No hay en él nada tan abrumador como la pobreza, y nada se juzga en él con tanta severidad como la persecución de la riqueza.

-Tienes demasiado temor a la opinión del mundo -contestó ella con dulzura-. Todas nuestras demás esperanzas y sueños se han confundido. Yo he visto desaparecer tus más nobles aspiraciones una por una, hasta que la pasión principal, la Ganancia, te ha absorbido por completo. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Y qué? -replicó él-. Supongamos que me hubiese hecho tan prudente como todo eso ¿y qué? Para ti yo he cambiado.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-¿He cambiado?

-Nuestro compromiso es antiguo. Lo contrajimos cuando ambos éramos pobres y nos sentíamos contentos de serlo, hasta que consiguiéramos aumentar nuestros bienes terrenales por medio de nuestro paciente trabajo, has cambiado. Cuando tal cosa ocurrió, eres otro hombre.

-Yo era un muchacho -dijo él con impaciencia.

-tu propia conciencia te dice que no eres lo que eres -replicó ella-. Yo sí. Lo que prometía la felicidad cuando éramos uno en el corazón, es todo tristeza ahora que somos dos. Yo ya no tengo lugar en tu corazon, el dinero me lo a quitado. No diré cuántas veces y cuán ardientemente he pensado en ello. Es suficiente que haya pensado en ello y que pueda devolverte la libertad.

-¿He buscado yo alguna vez esa libertad?

-Con palabras, no. Nunca.

-¿Pues con qué?

-Con tu naturaleza cambiada; con tu espíritu transformado; con la diferente atmósfera en que vives; con tus nuevas esperanzas. Con mi amor. Si nada de eso hubiera existido entre nosotros -dijo la muchacha, mirándole suavemente, pero con firmeza-. Dime ¿serás capaz ahora de pretenderme y de conquistarme? iAh, no!

A pesar suyo, él pareció ceder a tal suposición. Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, dijo:

-No es cierto.

-Me causaría júbilo pensar de otro modo si pudiera -contestó ella-. ¿Dios lo sabe! Cuanto trate de convencerme de una verdad como ésa, Pero sí fueras libre hoy, mañana, al otro día, ¿puedo creer que elegirías una muchacha pobre..., claro que no sólo consideraras la ganancia, te dejo en libertad. Con todo el corazón, pues en otro tiempo te amé, aunque el amor que te tenía haya desaparecido.

Intentó él hablar: pero ella, volviéndole la cara, continuó:

-Tal vez, la experiencia de lo pasado me hace suponerlo, esto te produzca tristeza. Dentro de poco, muy poco tiempo, ahuyentaras todo recuerdo de mi, alegremente, como se ahuyenta el recuerdo de un sueño desagradable, del cual surge felizmente la alegría de lo que se encuentra al despertar. ¡Ojalá seas feliz en la vida que has elegido!

Y se marchó.

-¿Espíritu -dijo haruka-, no me muestres más cosas! Llévame a casa. ¿Por qué gozas torturándome?

- amabas al oro más que a esa pobre muchacha- le dijo mina

- por favor espíritu no soporto mas estos recuerdos. Espíritu sácame de este sitio!!. Grito el joven con la voz destrozada

-Recuerda Haruka estos recuerdos están en tu mente.

Notó que sus fuerzas se extinguían y que se apoderaba de él una irresistible somnolencia y, además, que se hallaba en su propio dormitorio. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tenderse sobre la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño.


	5. El Espiritu de la Navidad Presente

Despertó al dar un estrepitoso ronquido e incorporándose para coordinar sus pensamientos, no tuvo necesidad de que le advirtiesen que la campana estaba próxima a dar otra vez la una.

-porque fui tan tonto porque porque- se decía lamentándose

Vuelto a la realidad, comprendió que era el momento crítico en que debía aparecer el segundo espíritu que se le enviaba por la intervención de Setsuna. Pero hallando muy desagradable el escalofrío que experimentaba en el lecho al preguntarse cuál de las cortinas separaría el nuevo espectro, las separaría con sus propias manos y, acostándose de nuevo, atento a lo que pudiera ocurrir alrededor de la cama, pues deseaba hacer frente al Espíritu en el momento de su aparición, y no ser asaltado por sorpresa y dejarse dominar por la emoción.

Así; pues, hallándose preparado para casi todo lo que pudiera ocurrir; no lo estaba de ninguna manera para el caso de que no ocurriera nada y, por consiguiente, cuando la campana dio la una y haruka no vio aparecer ninguna sombra, fue presa de un violento temblor. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, un cuarto de hora transcurrieron y nada ocurría...

Durante todo este tiempo caían sobre la cama los rayos de una luz rojiza que lanzó vivos destellos cuando el reloj dio la hora; pero, siendo una sola luz, era más alarmante que una docena de espectros, pues haruka se sentía impotente para descifrar cuál fuera su significado; y hubo momentos en que temió experimentar un interesante caso de combustión espontánea. Sin tener el consuelo de saber de qué se trataba. Al fin empezó a pensar, como nos hubiera ocurrido en semejante caso a ti o a mí; al fin, digo, empezó a pensar que el manantial de la misteriosa luz sobrenatural podía hallarse en la habitación inmediata, de donde parecía proceder el resplandor. Esta idea se apoderó de su pensamiento, y suavemente se deslizó haruka con sus pantuflas hacia la puerta.

En el preciso momento en que su mano se posaba en la cerradura, una voz extraña lo llamó por su nombre y le invitó a entrar. El obedeció.

Era su propia habitación, acerca de esto no había la menor duda. Pero la estancia había sufrido una sorprendente transformación. Las paredes y el techo se hallaban de tal modo cubiertos de ramas y hojas, que parecía un perfecto bosque, el cual por todas partes mostraba pequeños frutos que resplandecían. Las rizadas hojas de acebo, hiedra y muérdago reflejaban la luz. Como si se hubieran esparcido multitud de pequeños espejos. Amontonados sobre el suelo, formando una especie de trono, había pavos, gansos, piezas de caza, aves caseras, suculentos trozos de carne, cochinillos, largas salchichas, pasteles, barriles de ostras, encendidas castañas, sonrosadas manzanas, jugosas naranjas, brillantes peras y tazones llenos de ponche, que obscurecían la habitación con su delicioso vapor. Cómodamente sentada sobre este lecho se hallaba una alegre muchacha de glorioso aspecto, con largo cabello color negro como una noche sin estrellas y luna, esta tenía una brillante antorcha de forma parecida al Cuerno de la Abundancia, y que la mantenía en alto para derramar su luz sobre haruka cuando éste llegó atisbando alrededor de la puerta.

-¡Entra!- exclamó el Espectro-. ¡Entra y conocerme mejor, hombre!

Haruka penetró tímidamente e inclinó la cabeza ante el Espíritu. Ya no era el terco haruka que había sido, y aunque los ojos del Espíritu eran claros y benévolos, no le agradaba encontrarse con ellos.

-hola soy Rei Hino, el Espíritu de la Navidad Presente -dijo la chica-. ¡Mirame!

Haruka la miró con todo respeto. Estaba vestida con una sencilla y larga túnica o manto rojo, con vueltas de piel blanca. Esta vestidura colgaba sobre su figura, que le hacía verse hermosa. Sus pies, que se veían por debajo de los amplios pliegues de la vestidura, también estaban desnudos. y sobre la cabeza no llevaba otra cosa que una corona de acebo, sembrada de pedacitos de hielo. Sus negros cabellos eran abundantes y sueltos, tan agradables como su rostro alegre, su mirada viva, su mano abierta, su armoniosa voz, su desenvoltura y su simpático aspecto. Ceñida a la cintura llevaba una antigua vaina de espada; pero en ella no había arma ninguna y la antigua vaina se hallaba mohosa.

-¿Nunca hasta ahora habías visto nada que se me parezca? -exclamó el Espíritu con una sonrisa picara.

-Nunca- contestó haruka.

-¿Nunca habías paseado en compañía de los más jóvenes miembros de mi familia, quiero decir (pues yo soy muy joven) – dicho esto le guiño un ojo - en estos últimos años? -prosiguió el Fantasma.

-Me parece que no -dijo haruka-. Temo que no. ¿Tienes muchos hermanos, Espíritu?

-Más de mil ochocientos -dijo Rei.

-Una tremenda familia a quien atender -murmuró haruka.

El Espectro de la Navidad Presente se levantó.

-Espíritu -dijo haruka con sumisión-, llévame a donde quieras. La última vez tuve que salir de casa a la fuerza y aprendí una lección que ahora hace su efecto. Esta noche, si tienes que enseñarme alguna cosa, permíteme que saque provecho de ella.

-¡Toca mi vestido!

haruka lo tocó apretándolo con firmeza.

Acebo, muérdago, rojos frutos, hiedra, pavos, gansos, caza. Aves, carne, cochinillos, salchichas, ostras, pasteles y ponche, todo se desvaneció instantáneamente. Lo mismo ocurrió con la habitación, el fuego, la rojiza brillantez, la noche, y ellos se hallaron en la mañana de Navidad y en las calles de la ciudad, donde como el tiempo era crudo muchas personas producían una especie de música ruda, pero alegre y no desagradable, al arrancar la nieve del pavimento en la parte correspondiente a sus domicilios y de los tejados de las casas, lo que producía una alegría loca en los muchachos al ver cómo se amontonaba cayendo sobre el piso y a veces se deshacía en el aire, produciendo pequeñas tempestades de nieve.

Pero pronto las campanas llamaron a las gentes a la iglesia o la capilla, y todos acudieron luciendo por las calles sus mejores vestidos y con la alegría en los rostros. La vista de aquellas pobres gentes de buen humor pareció interesar muchísimo al Espíritu, pues permaneció detrás de haruka a la puerta de una panadería, y levantando las tapaderas de las cazuelas, conforme pasaban por su lado los que las llevaban, rociaba las comidas con el incienso de su antorcha, que era verdaderamente extraordinaria, pues una o dos veces que se cruzaron palabras airadas entre algunos portadores de comidas por haberse empujado mutuamente, el Espíritu derramó sobre ellos algunas gotas de líquido procedente de la antorcha, e inmediatamente recobraron su buen humor, pues decían que era una vergüenza pelear el día de Navidad.

-¿Hay algún aroma peculiar en el líquido de tu antorcha con el que rocías? -preguntó haruka.

-Sí. El mío.

-¿Ejerce influencia sobre las comidas en este día? –preguntó haruka.

-En todas, sobre todo en las de los pobres.

-¿Por qué sobre todo en las de los pobres?

-Porque son los que más lo necesitan.


	6. La Pequeña Chibi Chibi

Siguieron adelante, invisibles como habían sido antes, hacia los suburbios de la ciudad. Y ya fuese por el placer que el buen Espíritu experimentaba al mostrar su poder, ya por su naturaleza amable, generosa y cordial y su simpatía por los pobres, condujo a Haruka derechamente a casa de la dependiente de éste, pues allá fue, en efecto, llevando a haruka adherido a su vestidura. Al llegar al umbral, sonrió el Espíritu y se detuvo para bendecir la morada de Serena Tsukino con las salpicaduras de su antorcha. Serena sólo cobraba 2 chelines y un penique semanales: cada sábado sólo embolsaba esa cantidad a su nombre y, sin embargo, el Espectro de la Navidad Presente no dejó por ello de bendecir su morada, que se componía de cuatro piezas.

Entonces se levantó el señor chiba, esposo de serena, vestido pobremente con un traje viejo, que no valdrían más de seis peniques. y en aquel momento estaba poniendo la mesa, ayudada por Rini Chiba, la segunda de sus hijas. También vestida con ropas viejas, De pronto entraron dos niños más pequeños: varón y hembra, diciendo a gritos que desde la puerta de la panadería habían sentido el olor del ganso y habían conocido que era el suyo; y pensando en la comida, estos pequeños se pusieron a bailar alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Dónde estará nuestra madre? -dijo Darien-. ¿Y vuestro hermana chibi chibi? ¿Y Amy que el año pasado, el día de Navidad estaba aquí hace ya media hora?

-¡Aquí estoy, papá! --dijo una muchacha. Entrando al mismo tiempo que hablaba. -¡Aquí está Amy papá! -gritaron los dos pequeños-. ¡Viva! ¡Tenemos un ganso, Amy!

-¿Pero, hija mía, cuánto has tardado? -dijo Darien, besándola una docena de veces y quitándole el sombrero con sus propias manos.

-He tenido que terminar una labor para tener libre la mañana, papá -replicó la muchacha.

-Bueno; es que nunca creí que vinieras tan tarde. Acércate a la lumbre, hija mía, y caliéntate. ¡Dios te bendiga!

-¡No, no! ¡Ya viene mamá! -.gritaron los dos pequeños, que danzaban de un lado para otro-. ¡Escóndete. Amy, escóndete!

Escondiéndose Amy y entró serena, con la bufanda colgándole al menos tres pies por la parte anterior, y su vestido muy usado, pero limpio y zurcido, de modo que presentaba un aspecto muy favorable. Traía sobre los hombros a chibi chibi. ¡Pobre chibi chibi! Tenía que llevar una pequeña muleta y los miembros sostenidos por un aparato metálico

-¿Dónde está Amy? –gritó Serena Tsukino mirando a su alrededor.

-No ha venido -dijo Darien.

-¡No ha venido! -dijo serena, con una repentina desilusión en su entusiasmo, pues había sido el caballo de chibi chibi al recorrer todo el camino desde la iglesia y había llegado a casa dando saltos-. ¡No haber venido siendo el día de Navidad!

A Amy no le agradó ver a su madre desilusionada a causa de una broma, y salió prematuramente de detrás de la puerta, echándose en sus brazos, mientras los dos pequeños empujaron a chibi chibi y le llevaron a la cocina, para que oyese cantar la cacerola.

-¿Y cómo se ha portado chibi chibi? -preguntó Darien, después de burlarse de la credulidad de serena y cuando ésta hubo estrechado a su hija contra su corazón.

-Muy bien -dijo serena- muy bien. Se ha hecho algo pensativa y se le ocurren las más extrañas cosas que he oído. Al venir a casa me decía que quería que la gente la viera en la iglesia, porque ella era un inválido, y sería muy agradable para todos recordar el día de Navidad al que había hecho andar a los cojos y había dado vista a los ciegos.

La voz de serena era temblorosa al decir eso y tembló más cuando dijo que chibi chibi crecía en fuerza y vigor.

Se oyó su activa muleta sobre el pavimento, y antes de que se oyera una palabra más, reapareció chibi chibi escoltada por su hermano y su hermana, que la llevaron a la mesa.

Que esta cocinando- le pregunto Haruka a rei.

Vieron que sacaba del fuego una pequeña ave que mas que parecer ganso parecía una paloma.

Seguro tienen más comida que eso, mira hacia la chimenea, donde había una gran cacerola

Eso es tu ropa sucia.

Todos los miembros de la familia se sentaron a la mesa. La pequeña chibi chibi veía el ave maravillada.

Caramba! mira tantas cosas buenas para comer- dijo la pequeña- hay que darle las gracias al señor Haruka.

Nunca se vio ganso como aquél. Serena dijo que jamás creyó que pudiera existir un manjar tan delicioso. Su blandura y su aroma, su tamaño fueron los temas de la admiración general; y añadiéndole la salsa de manzanas y las patatas deshechas, constituyó comida suficiente para toda la familia. Sin embargo, todos quedaron satisfechos particularmente los más pequeños, que tenían salsa hasta en las cejas.

-¡Felices Pascuas para todos nosotros, hijos míos, y que Dios nos bendiga! – dijo serena. Lo cual repitió toda la familia.

-¡Que Dios nos bendiga a todos! -dijo chibi chibi, la última de todos.

Estaba sentada, arrimadita a su madre, en su taburete. Serena puso la débil manecita de la niña en la suya, con todo cariño, deseando retenerle junto a sí, como temiendo que se la pudiesen arrebatar.

Dime espíritu que le sucede a esa pequeña niña

Mucho me temo que si las cosas no cambian…- Rei se calló en ese momento.

Espíritu -dijo haruka, con un interés que nunca había sentido hasta entonces-. Dime si chibi chibi vivirá.

Veo un asiento vacante -replicó el Espectro- en la esquina del pobre hogar y una muleta sin dueño, cuidadosamente preservada. Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, la niña morirá.

¡No, no! -dijo haruka-. ¡Oh, no, Espíritu amable! Dime que se evitará esa muerte.

Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, ningún otro de mi raza -replicó el Espectro- le encontrará aquí. ¿Y qué? Si él muere, hará bien, porque así disminuirá el exceso de población.

Haruka bajó la cabeza al oír sus propias palabras, repetidas por el Espíritu, y se sintió abrumado por el arrepentimiento y el pesar. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Pero la levantó rápidamente al oír pronunciar su nombré.

-¡El señor Tenoh! -dijo serena-. ¡Brindemos por el señor Haruka, que nos ha brindado esta fiesta!

-En verdad que nos ha brindado esta fiesta- exclamó Darien, sofocado-. Quisiera tenerle delante para que la celebrara, y estoy seguro de que se le iba a abrir el apetito.

-¡Querido -dijo serena-, los niños! Es el día de Navidad.

-Es preciso, en efecto, que sea el día de Navidad -dijo el - para beber a la salud de un hombre tan odioso, tan avaro, tan duro, tan insensible, como el señor Tenoh.. Ya le conoces, serena. Nadie le conoce mejor que tú, pobrecillo.

-Querido -fue la dulce respuesta de serena-. Es el día de Navidad.

-Beberé a su salud por ti y por ser el día que es -dijo darien- no por él. ¡Qué viva muchos años! ¡Que tenga Feliz navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡El vivirá muy alegre y muy feliz, sin duda alguna!

Los niños brindaron también. Fue de todo lo que hicieron lo único que no tuvo cordialidad. Haruka era el ogro de la familia. La sola mención de su nombre arrojó sobre los reunidos una sombra obscura, que no se disipó sino después de cinco minutos.


	7. Por El Tío Haruka

Mientras tanto, había anochecido y nevaba copiosamente; y conforme haruka y el Espíritu recorrían las calles, la claridad de la lumbre en las cocinas, en los comedores y en toda clase de habitaciones era admirable. De pronto, sin una palabra de advertencia por parte del Espectro, se hallaron en una fría y desierta región pantanosa. En la que había derrumbadas monstruosas masas de piedra, como si fuera un cementerio de gigantes, el agua se derramaba por dondequiera, es decir, se habría derramado, a no ser por la escarcha que la aprisionaba, y nada había crecido sino el moho y una áspera hierba. En la concavidad del Oeste, el sol poniente había dejado una ardiente franja roja que fulguró sobre aquella desolación durante un momento, como un ojo sombrío que, tras el párpado, fuese bajando, bajando, bajando, hasta perderse en las densas tinieblas de la obscura noche. Se Sorprendio grandemente haruka mientras escuchaba el bramido del viento y pensaba qué solemnidad tiene su movimiento a través de la aislada obscuridad sobre un ignorado abismo, cuyas honduras son secretos tan profundos como la muerte, reflexionando así, oyó una estruendosa carcajada. Pero se sorprendió mucho más al reconocer que aquella risa era de su sobrina, y al encontrarse en una habitación clara, seca y luminosa, con el Espíritu sonriendo a su lado y mirando a su propia sobrina con aprobadora afabilidad.

-¡Ja, ja! -rió Hotaru -. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Si por una inverosímil probabilidad sucediera que conocieras una mujer de risa más sana que la sobrina de haruka, me agradaría mucho conocerla. Presentármela y cultivaré su amistad.

Es cosa admirable, demostradora del exacto mecanismo de las cosas, que así como hay contagio en la enfermedad y en la tristeza, no hay nada en el mundo tan irresistiblemente contagioso como la risa y el buen humor. Cuando la sobrina de haruka se echó a reír de esta manera, sujetándose las caderas, dando vueltas a la cabeza y haciendo muecas, con las más extravagantes contorsiones, el sobrino de haruka, sobrino político, se echó a reír tan cordialmente como ella. Y los amigos que se hallaban con ellos también rieron ruidosamente.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Dijo que la Navidad era una tontería -gritó hotaru -. ¡Y lo creía!

-¡Qué vergüenza para él! -dijo el esposo de Hotaru, indignado.

Era muy guapo, extraordinariamente guapo, de cara agradable y cándida, con toda clase de hermosos hoyuelos en la barbilla, que se mezclaban unos con otros cuando se reía, y con los dos ojos más esplendorosos que jamás había visto en una cabecita humana.

-Es un individuo cómico –dijo hotaru - eso es verdad, y no tan agradable como debiera ser. Sin embargo, sus defectos llevan el castigo de ellos mismos, y yo no tengo nada que decir contra él.

-Sé que es muy rico, Hotaru -insinuó el sobrino de haruka-. Al menos siempre me has dicho que lo era.

-¿Y qué, amado mío? -dijo hotaru-. Su riqueza es inútil para él. No hace nada bueno con ella. No se procura comodidades con ella.

-Me falta la paciencia con él -indicó el esposo de hotaru, todos los demás expresaron la misma opinión.

-¡Oh! –dijo hotaru-. Yo lo siento por él. No puedo irritarme contra él aunque quiera. ¿Quién sufre con sus genialidades? Siempre él. Se le ha metido en la cabeza no complacernos y no quiere venir a comer con nosotros. ¿Cuál es la consecuencia? Es verdad que perder una mala comida no es perder mucho.

-Pues yo creo que ha perdido una buena comida -interrumpió su esposo. Todos los demás dijeron lo mismo, y se les debía considerar como jueces competentes, porque en aquel momento acababan de comerla; los postres estaban ya sobre la mesa.

-Bueno! Me alegra mucho oírlo -dijo hotaru- solo...

-Continúa -dijo su esposo-. Ella nunca termina lo que empieza a decir.

hotaru soltó otra carcajada, y como era imposible evitar el contagio todos rieron.

-Solamente iba a decir -continuó la sobrina de haruka- que la consecuencia de disgustarse con nosotros y no divertirse con nosotros es, según creo, que pierde algunos momentos agradables. Estoy segura de que pierde más agradables compañeros que los que puede encontrar en sus propios pensamientos, en su viejísimo despacho o en sus polvorientas habitaciones. Me propongo ir a invitarlo todos los años, le agrade o no le agrade, porque le quiero. Que se burle de la Navidad hasta que se muera; pero no puede menos de pensar mejor de ella, le desafío, si se encuentra conmigo de buen humor, año tras año, diciéndole: "Tío haruka, ¿cómo estás?" Si sólo eso le hace dejar a su pobre empleada cincuenta libras, ya es algo; y creo que ayer le conmoví.

Al oír que había conmovido a haruka, rieron los demás. Pero como hotaru tenía corazón sencillo y no se preocupaba mucho del motivo de la risa con tal de ver alegres a los demás, la sobrina de haruka les animó a divertirse, haciendo circular la botella alegremente.

Haruka se divertía viendo a todos jugando, entonces empezó el juego de adivinar palabras. Habría allí veinte personas, jóvenes y viejos pero todos jugaban, y lo mismo hizo haruka, quien. olvídando enteramente (tanto se interesaba por aquella escena) que su voz no sonaba en los oídos de nadie, decía en alta voz las palabras que había que adivinar, y muy a menudo acertaba.

Al Espectro le agradaba verle de tan buen humor, y le miró con tal benevolencia, que haruka le suplicó, como lo hubiera hecho un niño, que se quedase allí, hasta que se fuesen los invitados. Pero el Espíritu le dijo que no era posible.

-He aquí un nuevo juego -dijo haruka-. ¡Media hora, Espíritu, sólo media hora!

Era un juego llamado sí y no, en el cual la sobrina de Scrooge debía pensar una cosa y los demás adivinar lo que pensaba, contestando a sus preguntas solamente sí o no, según el caso. El vivo juego de preguntas a que estaba expuesto le hizo decir que pensaba en un animal, en un animal viviente, más bien un animal desagradable, un animal salvaje, un animal que unas veces rugía y gruñía y otras veces hablaba, que vivía en Londres y se paseaba por las calles, que no se enseñaba por dinero, que nadie le conducía, que no vivía en una casa de fieras, que nunca se llevaba al matadero, y que no era un caballo, ni un asno, ni una vaca, ni un toro, ni un tigre, ni un perro. ni un cerdo, ni un gato, ni un oso. A cada nueva pregunta que se le dirigía, el sobrino soltaba una nueva carcajada, y llegó a tal extremo su júbilo, que se vio obligado a dejar el sofá y echarse en el suelo. Al fin, el esposo de hotaru, presa también de una risa loca, exclamó:

-¡He dado con ello! ¿Ya sé lo que es, hotaru! ¡Ya sé lo que es!

-¿Qué es? -preguntó esta.

-¿Es tu tío Har-u-u-ka!

Eso era, efectivamente. La admiración fue el sentimiento general, aunque algunos hicieron notar que la respuesta a la pregunta "¿Es un oso?" debió ser "Sí", tanto más cuanto que una respuesta negativa bastó para apartar sus pensamientos de haruka, suponiendo que se hubiera dirigido a él desde luego.

-Ha contribuido en gran manera a divertirnos- dijo hotaru- y seríamos ingratos si no bebiéramos a su salud. Y puesto que todos tenemos en la mano un vaso de ponche con vino yo digo: ¡Por el tío Haruka!

-¡Bien! ¡Por el tío haruka! -exclamaron todos.

-¡Feliz navidad y feliz Año Nuevo, sea lo que fuere! -dijo la sobrina de haruka-. No aceptaría él tal felicitación saliendo de mis labios, pero que la reciba, sin embargo. ¡Por el tío haruka!

El tío Haruka se hubiera dejado poco a poco conquistar de tal modo por el júbilo general, y sentía tan ligero su corazón, que hubiera correspondido al brindis de la reunión, aunque ésta no podía advertir su presencia, dándole las gracias , en un discurso que nadie habría oído, si el Espectro le hubiera dado tiempo. Pero toda la escena desapareció con el sonido de la última palabra pronunciada por su sobrina, y haruka y el Espíritu continuaron su viaje.

Fue una larga noche, si es que todo aquello sucedió en una sola noche; pero Haruka dudó de ello, porque le parecía que se habían condensado varias Navidades en el espacio de tiempo que pasaron juntos. Era extraño, sin embargo, que mientras Haruka no experimentaba modificación en su forma exterior, el Espectro se hacía más viejo, visiblemente más viejo. Haruka había advertido tal cambio, pero nunca dijo nada, hasta que al salir de una reunión infantil donde se celebraban los Reyes, mirando al Espíritu cuando se hallaban solos, notó que sus cabellos eran grises.

-¡Es tan corta la vida de los Espíritus? -preguntó Haruka.

-Mi vida sobre este globo es muy corta -replicó el Espectro-. Esta noche termina.

-¡Esta noche! --gritó Haruka.

-Esta noche, a las doce. ¡Escucha! La hora se acerca.

En aquel momento las campanas daban las once y tres cuartos.

Oooooooooo

Una estrella más se ha unido universo infinito... un nuevo ángel ha nacido y una luz que nunca morirá se ha encendido...

para ti Abuelita... donde quiera que te encuentres...

Siempre vivirás en mi recuerdo. )


	8. El Ultimo de Los Tres Espiritus

En aquel momento las campanas daban las once y tres cuartos.

La campana dio las doce.

Haruka observo a su alrededor en busca del Espectro, y ya no le vio.

Espíritu donde estas?

Todas las luces se apagaron, estaba en completa oscuridad. Las casas que momentos antes había a su alrededor no se distinguían todo estaba rodeando de niebla y sombras.

Cuando la última campanada dejó de vibrar, recordó la predicción de su socia Setsuna Meioh, y, alzando los ojos, vio un fantasma de aspecto solemne, vestido con una túnica con capucha y que iba hacia él deslizándose sobre la tierra como se desliza la bruma.

El Fantasma se aproximaba con paso lento, grave y silencioso. Cuando llegó a Haruka, éste dobló la rodilla, pues el Espíritu parecía esparcir a su alrededor, en el aire que atravesaba, tristeza y misterio.

Le envolvía una vestidura negra, que le ocultaba la cabeza, la cara y todo el cuerpo, dejando solamente visible una de sus manos extendida. Pero, además de esto, hubiera sido difícil distinguir su figura en medio de la noche y hacerla destacar de la completa obscuridad que la rodeaba.

Reconoció Haruka que el Espectro era alto y majestuoso cuando le vio a su lado, y entonces sintió que su misteriosa presencia le llenaba de un temor solemne. No supo nada más, porque el Espíritu ni hablaba ni se movía.

-¿Estoy en presencia del Espectro de la Navidad venidera? -dijo Haruka.

El Espíritu no respondió, pero continuó con la mano extendida.

-Vas a mostrarme las sombras de las cosas que no han sucedido, pero que sucederán en el tiempo venidero -continuó Haruka-, ¿no es así, Espíritu?

La parte superior de la vestidura se contrajo un instante en sus pliegues, como si el Espíritu hubiera inclinado la cabeza. Fue la sola respuesta que recibió.

Aunque habituado ya al trato de los espectros, Haruka experimentó tal miedo ante la sombra silenciosa, que le temblaron las piernas y apenas podía sostenerse en pie cuando se disponía a seguirle. El Espíritu se detuvo un momento observando su estado, como si quisiera darle tiempo para reponerse.

Pero ello fue peor para Haruka. Se Estremeció con un vago terror al pensar que tras aquella sombría mortaja estaban los ojos del Fantasma intensamente fijos en él, y que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sólo podía ver una mano espectral y una gran masa negra.

-¡Espectro del futuro -exclamó- te tengo más miedo que a ninguno de los espectros que he visto! Pero como sé que tu propósito es procurar mi bien y como espero ser un hombre diferente de lo que he sido, estoy dispuesto a acompañarte con el corazón agradecido. ¿No quieres hablarme?

Silencio. La mano seguía extendida hacia adelante.

-¡Guíame! -dijo Haruka-. ¡Guíame! La noche avanza rápidamente, y sé que es un precioso tiempo para mí. ¡Guíame, Espíritu!

El Fantasma se alejó igual que había llegado. Haruka le siguió en la sombra de su vestidura.

Se dirigieron a una parte obscura de la ciudad, donde Haruka no había entrado nunca, aunque conocía su situación y su mala fama. Los caminos eran sucios y estrechos; las tiendas y las casas, miserables; los habitantes, medio desnudos, borrachos, mal calzados, horrorosos. Calles y pasadizos sombríos, como otras tantas alcantarillas con sus olores repugnantes, sus inmundicias y sus habitantes en aquel laberinto de calles; y toda aquella parte respiraba crimen, suciedad y miseria.

En el fondo de aquella guarida infame había una tienda bajísima de techo, donde se compraban hierros, trapos viejos, botellas, huesos y restos de comidas. En el interior, y sobre el suelo, se amontonaban llaves enmohecidas, clavos, cadenas, platillos de balanza y toda clase de hierros inútiles. Misterios que a pocas personas hubiera agradado investigar se ocultaban bajo aquellos montones de harapos repugnantes, aquella grasa corrompida y aquellos sepulcros de huesos. Sentado en medio de sus mercancías, junto a un brasero de ladrillos viejos, un bribón de cabellos blanqueados por sus setenta años, defendido del viento exterior con una cortina compuesta de pedazos de trapo de todos colores y fumaba su pipa.

Haruka y el fantasma llegaron ante aquel hombre en el momento en que una mujer cargada con un enorme bulto y entraba en la tienda. Apenas había entrado, cuando otra mujer, cargada de igual modo, entró a continuación; seguida de cerca por un hombre vestido de negro, cuya sorpresa no fue menor al encontrarse a las dos mujeres, que la que ellas experimentaron al reconocerse una a otra. Después de un momento de muda estupefacción, de la que había participado el hombre de la pipa, soltaron los tres una carcajada.

-¿Que la sirvienta pase primero? -exclamó la que había entrado al principio-. La segunda será la planchadora y el tercero el hombre de la funeraria. Mira, viejo Joe, qué casualidad. ¡Cualquiera diría que nos habíamos citado aquí los tres!

-No pudieron haber elegido mejor sitio -dijo el viejo quitándose la pipa de la boca-. Entren a la sala. Hace mucho tiempo que tienes aquí la entrada libre, y los otros dos tampoco son personas extrañas. Esperen a que cierre la puerta de la tienda. ¡Ah, cómo cruje! No creo que haya aquí hierro más mohoso que esta puerta, así como tampoco hay aquí, estoy seguro, huesos más viejos que los míos. ¡Ja, ja! Todos nosotros estamos En armonía con nuestra profesión de acuerdo. Entren a la sala, entren a la sala.

La sala era el espacio separado de la tienda por la cortina de harapos. El viejo removió la lumbre con un pedazo de hierro y después de reavivar la humosa lámpara (pues era de noche) con el tubo de la pipa, se volvió a poner ésta en la boca.

Mientras lo hizo, la mujer que ya había hablado arrojó el bulto al suelo y se sentó en un taburete en actitud descarada, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas y lanzando a los otros dos una mirada de desafío.

-Y bien, ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay, señora Luna? -dijo la mujer-. Cada uno tiene derecho a pensar en sí mismo. ¡El siempre lo hizo así!

-Es verdad, efectivamente –dijo luna la planchadora-. Más que él, nadie.

-¿Por qué, entonces pones esa cara, como si tuvieras miedo, mujer? Supongo que los lobos no se muerden unos a otros.

-¿Claro que no! -dijeron a la vez, la señora luna y el viejo-. Debemos esperar que sea así. -Entonces, muy bien -exclamó la mujer-.

Eso basta. ¿A quién se perjudica con insignificancias como éstas? Seguro que al muerto no.

-¡Claro que no¡ -dijo la señora Eudial riendo. -ni que necesitara conservarlas después de morir, el viejo avaro -continuó la mujer-, ¿por qué no ha hecho en vida lo que todo el mundo? No tenía más que haberse proporcionado quien le cuidara cuando la muerte se lo llevó, en vez de permanecer aislado de todos al exhalar el último suspiro.

-Nunca se dijo mayor verdad -repuso la señora luna-. Tiene lo que merece.

-Yo desearía que le ocurriera algo más -replicó la eudial- y otra cosa habría sido, pueden creerme, si me hubiera sido posible poner las manos en cosa de más valor. Abre ese bulto, Joe, y dime cuánto vale. Habla con franqueza. No tengo miedo de ser la primera, ni me importa que lo vean. Antes de encontrarnos aquí, ya sabíamos bien, que estábamos haciendo nuestro negocio. No hay nada malo en ello. Adelante Joe.

Pero la galantería de sus amigos no lo permitió, y el hombre del traje negro, rompiendo el fuego, mostró su botín. No era considerable: un sello o dos, un lapicero, dos botones de manga, un alfiler de poco valor, y nada más. Todas esas cosas fueron examinadas separadamente y avaluadas por el viejo, que escribió con tiza en la pared las cantidades que estaba dispuesto a dar por cada una, haciendo la suma cuando vio que no había ningún otro objeto.

-Esta es tu cuenta artemis --dijo- y no daría un penique más, aunque me quemaran a fuego lento por no darlo. ¿Quién sigue?

Seguía la señora luna. Sábanas y toallas, servilletas, un traje usado, dos antiguas cucharillas de plata, unas pinzas para azúcar y algunas botas. Su cuenta le fue hecha igualmente en la pared.

-Siempre doy demasiado a las señoras. Es uno de mis puntos débiles, y de ese modo me arruino -dijo el viejo-. Aquí está tu cuenta. Si me pides un penique más, o discutes la cantidad, puedo arrepentirme de mi esplendidez y rebajar medía corona.

-Y ahora deshace mi bulto, Joe -dijo Eudial.

Joe se puso de rodillas para abrirlo con más facilidad, y después de deshacer un gran número de nudos; sacó una pesada pieza de tela obscura.

-¿Cómo llamás a esto? -dijo-. Cortinas de alcoba.

-¿Ah! -respondió la mujer riendo e inclinándose sobre sus brazos cruzados-. ¡Cortinas de alcoba!

-No es posible que las hayas quitado con anillas y todo, estando todavía el sobre cama -dijo el viejo.

-Pues sí -replicó la Eudial tranquilamente-. ¿Por qué no? En verdad te aseguro, Joe, que cuando tengo a mi alcance alguna cosa, no retiraré de ella la mano por consideración a un hombre como ése. Ahora, no dejes caer el aceite sobre las mantas.

-¿Las mantas de él? -preguntó Joe.

-¿De quién crees que iban a ser? -replicó la mujer-. Me atrevo a decir que no se enfriará por no tenerlas.

- no habrá muerto de enfermedad contagiosa. ¿Verdad? -dijo el viejo suspendiendo la tarea y alzando los ojos.

-No tengas miedo -replicó Eudial-. No me agradaba su compañía, y menos estaría a su lado si hubiera habido el menor peligro. ¿Ah! Puedes ver esa camisa hasta que te duelan los ojos, y no veras en ella ni un agujero ni un zurcido. Esa es la mejor que tenía y es una buena camisa. A no ser por mí, la habrían derrochado.

-¿A qué llamas derrochar una camisa? -preguntó Joe.

-Quiero decir que, seguramente, le habrían enterrado con ella -replicó la mujer riendo-Alguien fue lo bastante imbécil para hacerlo, pero yo se la quité otra vez.

Haruka escuchaba este diálogo con horror. Parecían un par de buitres alrededor de su presa a la escasa luz de la lámpara del viejo, le producían una sensación de odio y de disgusto, pensó que en cualquier estarían regateando el precio del propio cadáver.

-¡Ja, ja! -rió la misma mujer cuando Joe, sacando un pañuelo de franela lleno de dinero, contó en el suelo la cantidad que correspondía a cada uno-. No termino mal, ¿ves? Durante su vida ahuyentó a todos de su lado para dejarnos ganancias después de muerto. ¡Ja, ja, ja !

-¿Espíritu? -dijo Haruka, estremeciéndose de píes a cabeza-. Ya veo, ya veo. El caso de ese desgraciado puede ser el mío. A eso conduce una vida como la mía. ¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Qué es esto?

Retrocedió lleno de terror, pues la escena había cambiado y Haruka casi tocaba una cama: una cama desnuda, sin cortinas, sobre la cual, cubierto por un trapo, estaba algo.


	9. El Ultimo De Los Tres Espiritus 2

**Hoy Es mi Cumpleaños xD así que por eso ahí va otro capítulo, nos acercamos al final de este fic, le agradezco por su apoyo y reviews a ****isa1181****, muchas gracias sin que tu me animaras ya no habría seguido publicándolo por eso este va dedicado a ti :D**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

El cuarto estaba muy obscuro, demasiado obscuro para poder observarle con exactitud, aunque Haruka, obediente a un impulso secreto, miraba a todos lados, ansioso por saber qué clase de habitación era aquélla. Una luz pálida, que llegaba del exterior, caía directamente sobre la cama, en el cual estaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre despojado, robado, abandonado por todo el mundo, sin nadie que le velara y sin nadie que llorara por él.

Haruka volteo hacia el Fantasma, cuya rígida mano indicaba la cabeza del muerto. El paño qué la cubría puesto con tal descuido, que el más ligero movimiento, el de un dedo, habría descubierto la cara. Pensó Haruka en ello, veía cuán fácil era hacerlo y sentía el deseo de hacerlo: pero tan poco poder tenía para quitar aquel velo como para arrojar de su lado al Espectro.

Haruka no dejaba de ver la cama Y pensó: "Si este hombre pudiera revivir, ¿cuáles serían sus pensamientos? ¿La avaricia, la dureza de corazón, la preocupación del dinero? ¿ Yace en esta casa desierta y sombría, donde no hay un hombre, una mujer o un niño que diga: "fue cariñoso para mí en esto o en aquello. y ni un recuerdo de una palabra amable para él". Un gato arañaba la puerta. y bajo la piedra del hogar se oía un ruido de ratas que roían. ¿Qué iban a buscar en aquel cuarto fúnebre y por qué estaban tan inquietas? Haruka no se atrevió a pensar en ello.

-¡Espíritu --dijo-, da miedo estar aquí! Al abandonar este lugar no olvidaré sus enseñanzas, te lo aseguro. ¡Vámonos!

El Espectro seguía mostrándole la cabeza del cadáver con su dedo inmóvil.

-lo comprendo -replicó Haruka-, y lo haría si pudiera. Pero me es imposible, Espíritu, me es imposible.

El Espectro pareció verlo de nuevo.

-Espíritu, permíteme ver alguna ternura relacionada con la muerte --dijo Haruka- si no, esta sombría habitación estará siempre en mi recuerdo.

El Fantasma le condujo a través de varías calles que le eran familiares, a medida que marchaban. Haruka miraba a todas partes en busca de su propia imagen, pero en ningún sitio conseguía verla. Entraron en casa de la pobre Serena Tsukino, la habitación que habían visitado anteriormente, y hallaron a Darien y a los niños sentados alrededor de la lumbre.

Tranquilos. Muy tranquilos. Los ruidosos Chiba pequeños se hallaban en un rincón, quietos como estatuas, sentados y con la mirada fija en Amy, que tenía un libro abierto delante de ella. Y Rini se ocupaban en coser. Toda la familia estaba muy tranquila.

"Y tomó a un niño y le puso en medio de ellos." ¿Dónde había oído Haruka aquellas palabras? No las había soñado. Amy debía de haberlas leído en voz alta cuando él y el Espíritu cruzaban el umbral. ¿Por qué no seguía la lectura?

Darien dejó su labor sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Ah, pobre Chibi Chibi- dijo de repente.-Ahora está mejor,- y por nada del mundo quisiera que cuando venga su madre vea que tengo los llorosos. Ya no debe tardar.

-Ya ha pasado la hora -contestó Amy cerrando el libro-. Pero creo que hace unas cuantas noches anda algo más despacio que de costumbre, padre.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Al fin dijo Darien con voz firme y alegre, que una sola vez se debilitó:

-Yo le he visto un día andar de prisa, muy de prisa, con... con chibi chini sobre los hombros.

-¡Y yo también -gritó Amy-. ¡Muchas veces

-Y yo también -exclamó otro. y luego, todos.

-Pero chibi chibi era muy ligera de llevar -continuó la Darien volviendo a su labor -y su madre le quería tanto, que no le molestaba, no le molestaba. Pero ya oigo a su madre en la puerta.

Corrió a su encuentro. y la pequeña serena entró con su bufanda -bien la necesitaba la pobre-. Su té se hallaba preparado junto a la lumbre y todos se precipitaron a servírselo. Entonces los dos Chiba pequeños saltaron sobre sus rodillas y cada uno de ellos puso su carita en una de las mejillas de su madre, como diciendo: "No pienses en ello. Madre, no te apenes".

Serena se mostró muy alegre con ellos y tuvo para todos una palabra amable: vio la labor que había sobre la mesa y elogió la destreza y habilidad de Rini.

- terminarás mucho antes del domingo -dijo.

-¡Domingo! ¿Has ido hoy allá, Serena? -preguntó su esposo.

-Sí, querido -respondió Serena-. Me hubiera gustado que hubieran podido venir. Les hubiera agradado ver qué verde está aquel sitio. Pero ya le verán a menudo. Le he prometido que iré a pasear allí un domingo. ¡Pequeñita, nena mía! -gritó Serena-. ¡Pequeñita mía!

Estalló de pronto. No pudo remediarlo. Para qua pudiera remediarlo, habría sido preciso que no se sintiese tan cerca de su hija.

Dejó la habitación y subió a la del piso de arriba, profusamente iluminada y adornada como en Navidad. Había una silla colocada junto a la cama de la niña y se veían indicios de que alguien la había ocupado recientemente. La pobre Serena sentándose en ella y, cuando se repuso algo y se tranquilizó, besó aquella muletita. Sintiéndose resignada por lo sucedido y bajó de nuevo completamente feliz.

La familia rodeó la lumbre y empezó a charlar: las muchachas y el padre siguieron su labor. Serena les contó la extraordinaria benevolencia de la sobrina de Haruka, a quien apenas había visto una vez. y que al encontrarle aquel día en la calle, y viéndole un poco... "Un poco abatida, ¿sabes?", dijo Serena, se enteró de lo que le había sucedido para estar tan triste.

-En vista de lo cual --continuó serena-, ya que es la dama más amable que se puede encontrar, se lo conté. "Estoy sinceramente apenada por lo que me cuentas, señora Tsukino", dijo, "por ti y por tu excelente esposo". Y a propósito, no sé cómo ha podido saber eso.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que eras una excelente esposo -contestó Serena.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo -dijo Rini

-¡Muy bien dicho, hija mía! –exclamó Serena- bueno después la señorita Hotaru Sinceramente apenada, dijo, "por tu excelente familia. Sí puedo servirnos en algo", continuó, dándome su tarjeta, "éste es mi domicilio. Les ruego que vayan a verme." Bueno, pues, me ha encantado -exclamó Serena-, no por lo que está dispuesto a hacer en nuestro favor, sino por su benevolencia. Parecía que en realidad había conocido a nuestra chibi chibi y se lamentaba con nosotros.

-Estoy segura de que tiene buen corazón -dijo darien.

-Más seguro estarías de ello, querido -contestó Serena-, si le hubieras visto y le hubieras hablado. No, no me sorprendería nada, fíjate en lo que digo, que proporcionase a Amy un empleo mejor.

-Oye esto, Amy -dijo darien

-¡Y entonces -gritó una de las muchachas- Amy buscará compañía y se establecerá por su cuenta!

-¡Vete de paseo! -replicó Amy haciendo una mueca.

-Eso puede ser y puede no ser -dijo serena-, aunque hay mucho tiempo por delante, hija mía. Pero, de cualquier modo y en cualquier época que nos separemos unos de otros, tengo la seguridad de que ninguno de nosotros olvidará a la pobre chibi chibi, ¿verdad?, ninguno olvidará esta primera separación.

-¿Nunca! -gritaron todos.

-Y yo sé -dijo serena-, yo sé, hijos míos, que cuando recordemos cuán paciente y cuán dulce fue, aun siendo pequeña, pequeñita, nos amaremos todos, porque al hacerlo no olvidaríamos a la pobre chibi chibi.

-¡No, madre; nunca! -volvieron a gritar todos.

-Soy muy feliz ---dijo el pequeño Andrew-. ¡Soy muy feliz!

Darien le besó, sus hijas le besaron, los dos Chiba pequeños le besaron.

-Espectro --dijo Haruka-, algo me dice que la hora de nuestra separación se acerca. Lo sé, pero no sé cómo se verificará. Dime: ¿quién era aquel hombre que hemos visto yacer en su lecho de muerte?

El Espectro de la Navidad Futura le transportó, como antes -aunque en una época diferente, según pensó: verdaderamente, sus últimas visiones aparecían embrolladas, excepto la seguridad de que pertenecían al porvenir-, a los lugares en que se reunían los hombres de negocios, pero sin mostrarle su otro él. En verdad, el Espíritu no se detuvo para nada, sino que siguió adelante como para alcanzar el objetivo deseado, hasta que Haruka le suplicó que se detuviera un momento.

-Esta calle que atravesamos ahora --dijo Haruka- es el lugar donde desde hace mucho tiempo yo establecí el centro de mis ocupaciones. Veo la casa. Permitidme contemplar lo que será en los días venideros.

El Espíritu se detuvo: su mano señalaba otro sitio.

-¡La casa está allá abajo! --exclamó Haruka-. ¿Por qué me señalas hacia otra parte?

El dedo no experimentó ningún cambio. Haruka corrió a la ventana de su despacho y miró al interior. Seguía siendo un despacho, pero no el suyo. Los muebles no eran los mismos y la persona sentada en la butaca no era él. El Fantasma señalaba como anteriormente.

Haruka volvió a unírsele, y sin comprender por qué no estaba él allí ni dónde habría ido, siguió al Espíritu hasta llegar a una verja de hierro. Antes de entrar se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor.

Un cementerio. Bajo la tierra yacían allí los infelices cuyos nombres no conocía. Era un digno lugar, rodeado de casas, invadido por la hiedra y las plantas silvestres, antes muerte que vida de la vegetación, demasiado lleno de sepulturas, abonado hasta la exageración. ¡Un digno lugar!

Haruka a lo lejos pudo distinguir dos hombres escavando un hueco junto a una piedra.

Ja, ja, ja jamás había visto un entierro igual- comento uno de los hombres.

Sí, sin familia, ni amigos nadie para despedirle- le dijo el otro.

Vamos a descansar antes de taparlo de ahí ya no se moverá ja, ja, ja, ja.- vio como los dos hombres se marchaban riendo.

El Espíritu, de pie en medio de las tumbas, indicó a esa donde antes se encontraban los hombres. Haruka avanzó hacia ella temblando. El Fantasma era exactamente como había sido hasta entonces. Pero Haruka tuvo miedo al notar un ligero cambio en su figura solemne.

-Antes de acercarme más a esa piedra que me enseñas-le dijo-, respóndeme una pregunta: ¿Es todo eso la imagen de lo que será o solamente la imagen de lo que puede ser?

El Espectro siguió señalando a la tumba junto a la cual se hallaba.

-Las decisiones de los hombres representan ciertos objetivos que, si perseveran, pueden alcanzar -dijo Haruka- pero si se apartan de ellas, los objetivos cambian. ¿Ocurre lo mismo con las cosas que me muestras?

El Espíritu continuó inmóvil como siempre. Haruka se arrastró hacia él, temblando al acercarse.

Espíritu de quien es esta tumba solitaria.


	10. El Dia de Navidad

El Espíritu continuó inmóvil como siempre. Haruka se arrastró hacia él, temblando al acercarse.

Espíritu de quien es esta tumba solitaria.

Y siguiendo la dirección del dedo, leyó sobre la piedra de la abandonada sepultura su propio nombre: Haruka Tenoh.

-¿Soy yo el dueño de esta tumba? -exclamó cayendo de rodillas.

El dedo se dirigió de la tumba a él y de él a la tumba.

-¡No, Espíritu! ¡Oh, no, no! El dedo seguía allí.

-¡Espíritu -gritó agarrándose a su vestidura- escúchame! Yo no soy ya el hombre que era; no seré ya el hombre que habría sido a no ser por su intervención. ¿Por qué me muestras todo eso, si he perdido toda esperanza?

Por primera vez la mano pareció moverse. -Buen Espíritu -continuó, prosternado ante él, con la frente en la tierra-, tú intercederás por mí y te compadecerás de mi. Asegúrame que puedo cambiar esas imágenes que me has mostrado, cambiando de vida.

La benévola mano tembló.

-Honraré la Navidad en mi corazón y procuraré guardarla todo el año. Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir. Los espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. No olvidaré sus lecciones. ¡Oh, dime que puedo borrar lo escrito en esa piedra!

En su angustia asió la mano espectral, que intentó apartarlo. Pero su petición le daba fuerza, y la retuvo. El Espíritu, más fuerte aún le rechazó.

Serás el hombre más rico del cementerio jajajaja- por fin hablo el espíritu con una voz aguda y espectral capaz de erizar los cabellos de la nuca de cualquiera.

El espíritu lo lanzo dentro de la tumba, Haruka Juntando las manos en una última súplica a fin de que cambiase su destino alcanzo a tomar una rama.

-Por favor espíritu- Haruka volteo hacia el suelo y vio que el ataúd se abría y de el salían llamas que al parecer provenían del infierno.- no no NO!!! Cambiare CAMBIARE!!

Haruka advirtió una alteración en la rama, que se contrajo y quedó convertido en una columna de cama.

Sí y la columna de cama era suya: La cama era la suya, el cuarto era el suyo y lo mejor y más venturoso de todo, ¡el tiempo venidero era suyo, para poder enmendarse!

-Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir -repitió Haruka, saltando de la cama-. Los Espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. ¡Oh, Setsuna Meioh! ¡Benditos sean el cielo y la fiesta de Navidad: ¡Lo digo de rodillas, Setsuna, de rodillas!

Se encontraba tan animado y tan encendido por buenas intenciones, que su voz desfallecida apenas se escuchaba. Había sollozado con violencia en su lucha con el Espíritu y su cara estaba mojada de lágrimas.

-¡No se las han llevado -exclamó Haruka, estrechando en sus brazos una de las cortinas de la alcoba-, no se las han llevado, ni tampoco las anillas! Están aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Las imágenes de las cosas que podían haber ocurrido pueden desvanecerse. Y se desvanecerán, lo sé.

Sus manos se ocupaban continuamente en palpar sus vestidos; los volvía del revés, ponía lo de arriba abajo y lo de abajo arriba, los desgarraba, los dejaba caer, haciéndoles cómplices de toda clase de extravagancias.

-¡No sé lo que hago!-exclamó Haruka riendo y llorando a la vez y haciendo de sí mismo con sus medías una pelota-. Estoy ligero como una pluma, dichoso como un ángel, alegre como un escolar, aturdido como un borracho. ¡Felíz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo! ¡Hurra! ¡Viva!

Había ido a la sala dando brincos, y allí estaba entonces sin aliento.

-¡Aquí está la cacerola con el guisado! --gritó Haruka entusiasmándose de nuevo y danzando alrededor de la chimenea-. ¡Esa es la puerta por donde entró el Espectro de Setsuna! ¡Ese es el rincón donde se sentó el Espectro de la Navidad Presente! Esa es la ventana por donde vi los Espíritus errantes! ¡Todo está en su sitio, todo es verdad, todo ha sucedido! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Realmente, para un hombre que no la había practicado por espacio de muchos años, era una risa espléndida, la risa más magnífica. El padre de una larga, larga sesión de risas brillantes.

-No sé a cuánto estamos -dijo Haruka- No sé cuánto tiempo he estado entre los Espíritus. No sé nada. Soy como un niño. No me importa. Me da igual. Quisiera ser un niño. ¡Hurra! ¡Viva!

Le interrumpieron sus transportes de alegría las campanas de las iglesias, con los más sonoros repiques que oyó jamás. ¡Tín, tan! ¡Tin, tan! ¡Tin, tan! ¡Oh, magnífico, magnífico!

Corriendo a la ventana, la abrió y asomó la cabeza. Nada de bruma, nada de niebla; un frío claro, luminoso, jovial; un frío que al soplar hace bailar la sangre en las venas; un sol de oro, un cielo divino; un aire fresco y suave, campanas alegres. ¡Oh, magnifico, magnífico!

-¿Qué día es hoy? -gritó Haruka, dirigiéndose a un niño, que quizá se había detenido para mirarle.

-¿Eh? -replicó el niño lleno de admiración.

-¿Qué día es hoy, pequeño? -dijo Haruka.

-¿Hoy? -repuso el niño-. ¡Hombre, pues, el día de Navidad!

-¡El día de Navidad! -se dijo Haruka-. ¡No ha pasado todavía! No me la e perdido, Los Espíritus han dado otra oportunidad, lo han hecho todo en una noche. Pueden hacer todo lo que quieren. Pueden, no hay duda. Pueden, no hay duda. ¡Hola, pequeño!

-¡Hola! -contestó el niño.

-¿Sabes dónde está la pollería, en la esquina de la segunda calle? -inquirió Haruka.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Eres un muchacho listo! -dijo Haruka- ¡Un niño notable! sabes sí han vendido el hermoso pavo que tenían colgado ayer? No el pequeño, el grande.

-¿Cuál? ¿Uno que era el doble de mi tamaño? -replicó el niño.

-¡Qué chico tan simpático -dijo Haruka-. Da gusto hablar contigo. Sí, ese.

-Todavía está colgado -repuso el niño.

-¿Sí? -dijo Haruka-. Ve a comprarlo.

-¡Qué bromista! -exclamó el niño.

-No, no -dijo Haruka-. Hablo en serio. Ve a comprarlo y di que lo traigan aquí, que yo les diré dónde tienen que llevarlo. Vuelve con el mozo y te daré un chelín. Si vienes con él antes de cinco minutos, te daré media corona.

El niño salió como una bala. Habría necesitado una mano muy firme en el gatillo el que pudiera lanzar una bala con la mitad de la velocidad.

-Voy a enviárselo a Serena Tsukino -murmuró Haruka. Frotándose las manos y soltando la risa. No sabrá quién se lo envía. Tiene dos veces el cuerpo de chibi chibi.

Al escribir las dirección no estaba muy firme la mano; pero, de cualquier modo, la escribió Haruka y bajó la escalera para abrir la puerta de la calle en cuanto llegara el mozo de la pollería. Hallándose allí aguardando su llegada, el vendedor atrajo su mirada.

-¡Le amaré toda mi vida! -exclamó Haruka, acariciándole con la mano- ¡Qué honrada expresión tiene en la cara! ¡Es un vendedor admirable!...

-Aquí está el pavo.

-! Viva! ¿Hola! ¿Cómo estás? !Feliz navidad!

¡Era un pavo! Seguramente no había podido aquel volátil sostenerse sobre las patas. Se las habría roto en un minuto como si fueran barras de dulces.

-¡Qué! No es posible llevarlo a cuestas hasta Camden-Town -dijo Haruka-. Tienes que tomar un coche.

La risa con que dijo aquello, y la risa con que pagó el pavo, y la risa con que pagó el coche, y la risa con que dio la propina al niño, únicamente fueron sobrepasadas por la risa con que se sentó de nuevo en su butaca, ya sin aliento, y siguió riendo hasta llorar.


	11. Que Dios Nos Bendiga a Todos!

**¡Hola!. Lamento mucho hasta ahora subir el final pero pasaron muchas cosas Salí de la ciudad, trabajo, exámenes finales que por cierto aun no termino y etc,etc…**

**Bueno esta historia llega a su fin, le agradezco mucho sus comentarios a ****isa1181 muchas gracias por tus comentarios que me hacían el día feliz al ver que por lo menos alguien le gustaba este fic y también por dedicarte un tiempo a dejar tu opinión que eso es muy importante para ti va dedicado este ultimo capitulo :D****, también agradecer Tigre que por cierto lo que me preguntaste en estos momentos no te lo puedo contestar a falta de tiempo ya que tengo que empezar a estudiar para un examen muy difícil que tengo mañana pero si tienes cuenta deja me un review para mandarte un mensaje privado y ahí contestarlo o igual tu email y con todo gusto te respondo las preguntas que me hiciste :D**

**Bueno los dejo seguir con la lectura.**

No le fue fácil afeitarse, porque su mano seguía muy temblorosa, y el afeitarse requiere tranquilidad, pero aunque se hubiera cortado la punta de la nariz se habría puesto un trozo de papel en la herida y habría quedado tan satisfecho.

Vistiéndose con sus mejores ropas y se lanzó a las calles.

La multitud se precipitaba en aquel momento, como la vio yendo con el Espectro de la Navidad Presente, y al marchar con las manos en la espalda, Haruka miraba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa de placer. Parecía tan irresistiblemente amable, en una palabra, que tres o cuatro muchachos de buen humor dijeron: "¡Buenos días, señor! ¡Felices fiestas, señor!" Y Haruka dijo más tarde muchas veces que, de todos los sonidos agradables que oyó en su vida, aquellos fueron los más dulces para sus oídos.

No había andado mucho, cuando vio que se dirigía hacia él los tres caballero que habían ido a su despacho el día anterior, diciendo: "¿Tenoh y Meioh, si no me equivoco?" Un dolor agudo le atravesó el corazón al pensar de qué modo lo mirarían los caballeros cuando se encontraran; pero vio el camino que se presentaba recto ante ellos, y lo tomó.

-Queridos señores -dijo Haruka, apresurando el paso y tomando al caballero de cabello negro las dos manos-. ¿Cómo están? Espero que ayer haya sido un buen día para ustedes. ¡Felices fiestas, señores!

-¡El señor Tenoh?- dijo el más pequeño de ellos

-Sí -dijo éste- tal es mi nombre, y temo que no les sea agradable. Permitirme que les pida perdón. Y tendrán la bondad de... (Aquí Haruka le cuchicheó al oído al castaño)

-¡Bendito sea Dios! -gritó Taiki, como si le faltara el aliento-. Querido señor Tenoh, ¿habla en serio?

-Sí no lo tome a mal -dijo Haruka-. Nada menos que eso. En ello están incluidas muchas deudas atrasadas, se lo aseguro. ¿Me harán ese favor?

-Querido señor -dijo el otro, estrechándole las manos-. No sé cómo alabar tal muni...

-le ruego que no diga nada -interrumpió Haruka-. Ir a verme. ¿Irán a verme?

-¡Iré! -exclamó Yaten. Y se veía claramente que pensaba hacerlo.

-Gracias -dijo Haruka- lo agradezco mucho. Les doy mil gracias, tengo otra cosa para ustedes- Haruka tomo el sombrero de Yaten donde coloco algo

- veinte monedas de oro ¡¡o no!!- dijo Seiya sorprendido al ver lo que había echado ahí Haruka.

- ¿No basta?- le pregunto Haruka mientras sacaba de su saco otro costalito lleno de monedas, echándolo dentro del pantalón de Yaten que por el peso hizo que se le fuera a las rodillas dejando ver su ropa interior adornada con corazones.- está bien cincuenta más!!

- de veras señor Tenoh es…- dijo Yaten levantándose el pantalón.

- vaya son duros de pelar- dijo Haruka interrumpiendo al joven- Aquí tienen cien monedas más de oro y ni un penique más!!

- gracias señor Tenoh gracias- decían los tres jóvenes mientras veían marcharse a Haruka- y le deseamos feliz navidad!!

Haruka estaba paseando por la calle cuando la vio pasar. Seguía igual de hermosa como la recordaba, sino hay que decir que mas. Se dirigió a ella sin pensárselo dos veces, ¡que es lo que le iba a decir! Lo pensaría en ese momento, cuando la tuviera frente a frente.

¿Mi…Michiru?- dijo a sus espaldas.-¿Cómo estás?

Por Dios!!- se asusto la joven a ver quien estaba tras de ella, no lo podía creer-¿eres tu Haruka?

Si… este... yo quería hablar contigo, si tú me lo permites claro-le dijo Haruka.

Si..claro.

Bueno veras…yo te quería pedir una disculpa por cómo me porte contigo hace tiempo- al decir esto agacho la cabeza al no poder sostenerle la mirada a la joven- sabes, eras lo más valioso que tenía en la vida y por mi ambición te deje ir, como me arrepiento tanto de eso, pero ahora ya es muy tarde.

¿Porque dices que es muy tarde, Haruka?

Pues me imagino que tu abras seguido con tu vida y en este momento estarás feliz mente casada con el hombre que si te supo apreciar y hermosos hijos como su madre.

No Haruka, te equivocas- dijo tristemente Michiru- yo nunca me case.

¿Pero porque?- quiso saber Haruka- seguro tenias muchos pretendientes ¿o me equivoco? Cualquier hombre estaría dichoso a esposarte.

Si así es, pero yo solo he amado a un hombre en mi vida- por la mejilla de Michiru se pudo observar una pequeña lagrima traicionera, que escapo de sus hermosos ojos- y ese hombre nunca tuvo la intención de hacerme su mujer.

Pero que hombre tan iluso!!- exclamo Haruka indignado- como pudo no hacer su mujer a la más bella dama de este mundo.

Michiru lo vio estupefacta y empezó a reír. Seguía tan iluso como lo recordaba.

¿Que a caso he dicho alguna broma?- le dijo Haruka al ver que la joven no paraba de ir, pero si consiguiera ver siempre esa sonrisa en su rostro sería capaz de convertirse en bufón para lograrlo.

No, no, solo que… olvídalo Haruka.

No como voy a olvidarlo- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de la joven-quiero saberlo.

La joven se sonrojo notoriamente al hacer Haruka esa acción.

Dime Michiru, ¿quién es ese hombre que te robo el corazón?- le suplico Haruka.

¿Que no te has dado cuenta, Haruka?

¿Darme cuenta de qué?- le pregunto ingenuamente.

Pues ese hombre fuiste tú- Michiru volteo su mirada a otra dirección, así no ver la reacción del joven, su corazón no soportaría otro rechazo de parte de el.- siempre fuiste el dueño de mi corazón, prometí dejar de amarte, pero no pude, en el corazón no se manda.

Haruka no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de la joven, después se sintió culpable al recordar cómo la había tratado y sobre todo una pregunta estaba en su cabeza.

Michiru… ¿me sigues amando?- temía a la respuesta pero era necesario saberla.

Si Haruka, te amo tanto o más como el primer día.

Michiru, mi amada Michiru, yo también te sigo amando- Haruka deposito un beso en los labios de la joven. al separarse buscaron sus miradas, así descubrir que todo lo que habían dicho era verdad.

Haruka me tengo que ir- le dijo Michiru, separándose de él.

Si, lo siento- la joven continúo su camino dejando a Haruka triste y desolado. En eso voltea sobre sus pasos.

Haruka…

¿Sí?

Me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar esta noche-le dijo Michiru más roja que un tomate.- bueno si es que no tienes planes, si no quieres lo entenderé.

No, si claro, digo sería un gran honor acompañarla a cenar- dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia y después tomando la mano de ella y depositando un beso.

Entonces nos vemos esta noche, adiós- la joven se alejo pero volvió a darle un dulce beso y después retomo su rumbo.

Estuvo en la iglesia, recorrió las calles y contempló a la gente que iba presurosa de un lado a otro, dio a los niños palmaditas en la cabeza, interrogó a los mendigos, miró curiosamente las cocinas de las casas y luego miró hacia las ventanas. Y notó que todo le producía placer. Nunca imaginó que un paseo -una cosa insignificante- pudiera hacerle tan feliz. Por la tarde dirigió sus pasos a casa de su sobrina.

Pasó ante la puerta una docena de veces antes de atreverse a subir y llamar a la puerta. Por fin se lanzó y llamó:

-¿Está en casa Hotaru, querida? -preguntó Haruka a la muchacha. ¡Guapa chica, en verdad¡

-Sí, señor.

-¿Dónde está, preciosa? -dijo Haruka.

-En el comedor, señor; está con el amo. Hacerme el favor de subir conmigo.

-Gracias. La señorita me conoce -repuso Haruka, con la mano puesta ya en el picaporte del comedor- Voy a entrar, hija mía.

Abrió suavemente y metió la cabeza ladeada por la puerta entreabierta. El matrimonio se hallaba examinando la mesa (puesta como para una comida de gala), pues los jóvenes amos de casa siempre cuidan de tales pormenores y les agrada ver que todo está como es debido.

-¿Hotaru? -dijo Haruka.

¿Cielos? ¿Cómo se estremeció su sobrino político. Haruka olvidó por el momento que lo había visto sentado en un rincón, con los pies en el taburete: si no, no se habría atrevido a entrar de ningún modo.

-¡Dios me valga! -gritó Hotaru- ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo. Tu tío Haruka. He venido a comer. ¿Me permites entrar, Hotaru?

-¡Permitirle entrar!

Por poco no le arranca un brazo para introducirle en el comedor. A los cinco minutos se hallaba como en su casa. No era posible más cordialidad. El esposo imitó a su mujer. Y lo mismo hizo Topper cuando llegó. Y lo mismo la hermana regordeta cuando llegó. Y lo mismo todos los demás cuando llegaron. ¡Admirable reunión, admirables entretenimientos, admirable unanimidad, ad-mi-ra-ble dicha!

Pero Haruka acudió temprano a su despacho a la mañana siguiente. ¡Oh, muy temprano! ¡Si él pudiera llegar primero y sorprender a Serena cuando llegara tarde! ¡Aquello era lo único que le preocupaba!

¡Y lo consiguió, vaya sí lo consiguió! El reloj dio las nueve. Serena no llegaba. Las nueve y cuarto y aun no llegaba. Serena se retrasaba ya dieciocho minutos y medio. Haruka se sentó, dejando su puerta de par en par, a fin de verle cuando entrara en su mazmorra. Se Había quitado serena el sombrero antes de abrir la puerta y también la bufanda. En un instante se instaló en su taburete y se puso a escribir rápidamente, como si quisiera lograr que fueran las nueve de la mañana...

-¡Hola! -gruñó Haruka, imitando cuanto pudo su voz de antaño-. ¿Qué significa que vengas a esta hora?

-Lo siento mucho, señor -dijo Serena- Ya sé que vengo tarde.

-¡Tarde! -repitió Haruka-. Sí. Creo que vienes tarde. Acércate un poco, hazme el favor.

-Es solamente una vez al año, señor -dijo serena tímidamente, saliendo de la mazmorra-. Esto no se repetirá. Ayer estuve un poco de broma, señor.

-Pues tengo que decirte, amiga mía -dijo Haruka- que no estoy dispuesto a que esto continúe de tal modo. Por consiguiente -añadió, saltando de su taburete y haciendo a serena retroceder dando traspiés a su cuchitril-. ¡Por consiguiente voy a aumentarte el sueldo!

Serena tembló y se dirigió a donde estaba la regla sobre su mesa. Tuvo una momentánea intención de golpear a Haruka con ella, sujetarle los brazos, pedir auxilio a los que pasaban por la calle, para ponerle una camisa de fuerza.

-¡Felices fiestas, serena! -dijo Haruka, con una vehemencia que no admitía duda y abrazándole al mismo tiempo- Tantas más felices fiestas te deseo, serena, querida muchacha, cuanto que he dejado de felicitarte tantos años. Voy a aumentarte el sueldo y a esforzarme por ayudar a sostener a tu familia y esta misma tarde discutiremos nuestros asuntos ante un tazón de ponche humeante, serena. ¡Enciende las dos lumbres: ir a comprar otro cubo para el carbón antes de poner a punto la caldera!

Haruka hizo más de lo que había dicho. Hizo todo e infinitamente más: y respecto de chibi chibi, que no murió, fue para él un segundo padre. Se hizo tan buen amigo, tan buen esposo, tan buen padre, tan buen maestro y tan buen hombre, como el mejor ciudadano de una ciudad, de una población o de una aldea del bueno y viejo mundo. Algunos se rieron al verle cambiado; pero él les dejó reír y no se preocupó, pues era lo bastante juicioso para saber que nunca sucedió nada bueno en este planeta que no empezara por hacer reír a algunos: y comprendiendo que aquéllos estaban ciegos, pensó que tanto vale que arruguen los ojos a fuerza de reír, como que la enfermedad se manifiesta en forma menos atractiva. Su propio corazón reía, y con eso tenía bastante.

No volvió a tener trato con los aparecidos, pero en adelante tuvo mucho más con los amigos y con la familia, y siempre se dijo que, si algún hombre poseía la sabiduría de celebrar respetuosamente la fiesta de Navidad, ese hombre era Haruka.

¡Ojalá se diga con verdad lo mismo de nosotros, de todos nosotros! Y también, como hacía notar Chibi Chibi, ¡Dios nos bendiga a todos!

FIN

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gracias por todo:D espero verlos pronto en otro fic xD y que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo y como dijo la pequeña chibi chibi

¡QUE DIOS NOS BENDIGA A TODOS!


End file.
